


Disparate Youth

by Beautyishername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: Auish. The aftermath of the Dred Doctors and Desert Wolf bring the pack closer. The tension is lifted between them as they learn to heal. A new discovery makes them realize how lucky they are to be alive and that in some cases death can be a blessing to some. Disclaimer





	1. Chapter 1

Malia walked slowly down the hallway. The creak from the wooden floor echoed loudly. To loudly as she ignored the several bullet holes and damaged items from the massacre. The silence suffocated her as her legs grew heavier. Her blue eyes were focused on the body in the dark corner.

Stiles and Braeden were there. Shaken. Cold. Barely standing.

Like her.

She heard their light breathing behind her. Their heartrates pounding. She turned her head slightly to at them. They were praying just like she was. Her heart felt heavy as she bent down to turn over what was left of “the Desert Wolf.”

She had to make sure. No rock left unturned.

This was her mother, yet there was no connection. No remorse. Stiles placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. ”It’s finally over.” He assured her with a light smile. She nodded as Braeden gave her nod.

“I’ll take care of the body.” The mercenary was finally able to breathe now. Her mission was finally over. But now that it was, she didn’t like this feeling. It was unrecognizable. Was it guilt? Not for Corrine. More for Malia. That she wasn’t able to have a real relationship with either one of her biological parents. And that her mother took everything away from her.

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t even muster an ill mannered remark to ease the tension.

“Yeah.” Braeden assured. “Go take care of Malia.” She grabbed the pale body by the shoulders.

Malia stood still. Watching the young woman take it away. The dead corpse who she saw some resemblance in. She could have been her, if it wasn’t for her pack. She wiped the tears from her eyes. They were tears of relief.

Her mind took her back to that day she was with her family. Her beautiful mother. Her sweet sister. Her strong father. She could see the unmoving dark figure on the road. Hear the gunshots. Seeing the bullets pierce the car. It was all because of her she was dead. All because of her she changed.

It was quick. And she didn’t understand what she was doing. She stared at her hands, still seeing the blood on them. She could let it go now. She avenged them. She took her soul back.

_Ring_

_Ring_

Stiles wiped his mouth. There was this bitterness he could taste. His mind was still processing this. Still waiting for Malia to say something. Anything.

Ring

He bit his lip, answering. “Yeah.”

“Thank God.” Scott took a deep breath of relief. His brother’s voice made him smile. “You guys alright?” Stiles looked at Malia. She was far from. They all were far from.

“We’re safe.” That was the only logical statement he could think of. Scott read between the lines.

“That’s all that matters.” The alpha ran his hands through his hair as Mason, Lydia, Liam, Corey and Kira silently prayed. Another victory. Another day where luck was in their favor. There was some divine intervention that made everything work out.

“What about you guys?” Stiles put it on speaker. Malia held her breath. “What about Mason?” They couldn’t handle losing another friend.

“Mason’s fine. We’re all fine.” Scott looked at his friends. Corey held the weakened boy in his arms Lydia rubbed her neck. Kira gave her a worried look. The banshee only smiled at her, rubbing her back.

“Good.”

Malia sat in the passenger side in Stiles’ jeep. Every second, his eyes fell on her. He was afraid that she would break down. So was she. And she didn’t want to do it in front of him. In front of any of the pack. She did what had to be done. She would never see her little sister’s or her real mother’s face again. She was left with the memory of them. The memory her father tries to keep alive. And for that, The Desert Wolf would be pushed to back of her mind……….

She had to.

She had to…..

She gasped. No more fight was left in her. Her humanity was taking over.

“Malia. I.” Stiles began, gripping the steering wheel.

“Don’t.” She said. “I don’t need the words. I was there. I experienced it first hand. I don’t need you to tell me it’s ok to feel what I feel.” He only nodded driving down the street.

She was right. She didn’t need to be comforted. She didn’t need him for that.

“You’re right. You were always stronger than me. We both know that. And we’ve both done things that we had to do.” Donovan’s bloody corpse flashed through his mind. Whether good or bad. Intentional or not. They had to deal with this void for the rest of their lives. It wasn’t going away.

“I’m glad we made it.” He simply said.

“Me too.” A shadow of a smirk stained her face.

“What?” He kept his eyes on the dark road.

“It actually sounds like we’re friends. Not just two people in a room with no one to talk too. ”

“It does.” Moments like these reminded her of how similar they could be. But then, she was reminded of different they were. Even after the Nogitsune, he wasn’t as primal as her. He wasn’t able to shift his emotions on and off.

Yes. He taught her to express them. How to be more human. And that seemed to be all he could do for her…….

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW 

Kira kissed Malia’ forehead as she rested the blanket over her. “Get some rest.” The Dread Doctors were gone. Lydia was out of Eichen House. No one else had to die. Yet look at all the casualties that came from it. This didn’t feel like a win for her.

“It’s over.” Scott wrapped his hands around her waist, kissing her temple. He was their fearless leader who they would all follow. Even when he didn’t have all the answers. And she loved him for his heart. His courage. They all did.

“Is it really?” The kitsune took the empty cup that rested on the nightstand. She offered for them to stay at her place tonight. They didn’t want to be alone either.

“Yeah.” He rested their foreheads together. The restless hours. The failed midterms. The missed opportunities. It was all for this moment. His pack was safe. The town was safe.

For now.

“I’m gonna stay with Malia, just to make sure she doesn’t have any nightmares.” Scott pecked her lips, taking a look at Malia.

She thought he wouldn’t understand. That was his fault. All because of his moral compass. And he had to learn to be more pragmatic. If he didn’t, he would lose them all again. He wouldn’t let that happen. Giving Kira one more kiss, he left the two behind.

They all wished they was as strong as Malia. Kira admired how she harnessed her abilities. Even now, she was on the verge of losing control. Scott knew it and he sensed. But he still loved her. And wasn’t afraid of her. She sat down on the bed, resting Malia’s head in her lap.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Scott hugged his brother. He could have been dead. Sebastian’s strong grip. His cold eyes. He was rendered powerless. Facing death in it’s black eyes. But he was alive. Allison kept him alive. She was still watching over him. And she would never stop. He smiled as her flawless eyes brought tears to his own. The feel of Sebastian’s tough claws still clung to him….

“You still got me.” Stiles held him. Everything that transpired between them. The rage, envy, disappointment. It didn’t matter anymore. The two were here together.

They all were here together.

“I’m sorry Scott.” His soft voice and eyes broken his heart more.

“You don’t need to apologize.” Stiles hated when he was so selfless. That’s what made him their leader.

“Yes I do. It’s always me who messes it up. Who makes matters worse and overlooks how others feel. And you overlooked it every time. I don’t deserve you as a brother.”

“Except the time where I really needed too.” Scott said as Stiles rubbed his shoulder. “I shouldn’t have thought you did it on purpose. Donovan….You came to me, confided in me…..”

“Doesn’t matter. I’ve done my deeds too. If it wasn’t for me. Allison would be here with us. Everything would be different. You wouldn’t just have to think of her. Or move along. She wants us too but. Even Lyds……”He couldn’t find the right words. Lydia hid behind the corner, listening to them. Wiping her own eyes. Feeling this emptiness inside of her.

Knowing Allison could only make it go away. Her sister was her heart. But it wasn’t Stiles’ fault. He was the guy who always saved her. Who always figured it out. She slid down the wall, exhausted. Her legs were tired.

Mason, Corey, and Liam’s snore echoed as they slept in the other guest bedroom. She felt The Desert Wolf die the minute it happened……

And she couldn’t help but worry about Malia. Malia the girl who woke her from her catatonic state in Eichen House, where Tracy put her. It seemed as if they would never get over this. She wanted Allison to be here. To scold her for caring so much about Malia, yet loving Stiles at the same time. For not being able to fully be there for her because of that.

“You know she’s here right.” Scott and Stiles stood side by side, over her. She looked up to them as they sat on each side of her. They held their hand out to her as she grasped theirs tightly. It was three of them now.

“I know. Without her. I wouldn’t be who I am. Without you guys too” Lydia felt the tear as Stiles wiped it away. The tension and bitterness between them was no more. It felt like they all reached some normal equilibrium.

“Me neither.” The boys said in sync. Stiles frowned as he noticed the bandage around her neck and scars on the back of her neck from Tracey’s claws. The kanima was dead and gone. Another unfortunate lost soul they wished they could have saved. She rested her head on Stiles’ shoulder.

He didn’t deserve their love. And this girl didn’t deserve to be brutally attacked more than he was.

“I’ll go check on Malia.” Scott said, not wanting to ruin their moment.

“I can’t look her in the eyes Stiles. Not after everything that’s happened between us. Or what hasn’t. I don’t know. And it’s wrong for me to say that she always knew. We couldn’t control our heartbeats all the time. It’s self-righteous of us to say that she understands. Even if it’s true. This isn’t right.” Stiles said nothing as she lifted her head. Yet their fingers were still laced. And their eyes were staring into each other’s souls.

She was right at always, but that didn’t stop what was happening between them. What would always happen between them. Parrish. Malia. Whoever came after them. They would always find themselves back to eachother.

“can I see your neck.” She nodded, moving her hair to one side. He gently grazed a thumb along the scars, holding himself to keep from crying at the healing wound behind her head. If he would have figured it out quicker. She wouldn’t have to had go through this.

Boyd. Erica. Allison…..

“Can you forgive me?” Lydia nodded. She would always forgive him.

“As long as you forgive me…”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“No…No…” Kira woke up to Malia’s moans. Her sister was shaking trembling. Cold sweat ran down her temple. “Mom….Kylie…..Stop. Don’t hurt them.” Kira bit her lip to keep from crying. That night was still haunting her.

“Malia.” She panicked. She was trapped.

_Malia stood over her mother and little sister in the woods. Bloodied. Lifeless. The blood on her hands wouldn’t wash away. She held them to her. Their dialated pupils and lacerations………._

“Malia. Wake up.” Kira pleaded with her, shaking her shoulders. Lydia was the first to run inside the room. Joining her, the two did their best to shake her away awake. They weren’t strong enough.

“Awwwwwww….” Her shriel screams woke the house as they all ran in the guest bedroom. Liam, Corey and Mason exchanged worried looks along with Scott and Stiles. The werecoyote was trying to punch and claw through the bedsheets.

“Scott help.” Lydia pulled Kira away from Malia so she wouldn’t get hurt. Scott immediately ran to her. His eyes red. His claws ready.

“Malia. Wake up. Wake up.” He didn’t want to have to put her through more pain than necessary, but she had to be woken. Within a flash, his claws pierced her arm.

“Awwww.” Malia jumped up. Her claws and fangs were ready to attack.  She took a deep breath, realizing where she was. That she was with her family.

“It’s ok.” Kira held her as Lydia sat beside her. She probably didn’t even want her there with her. But the light grin on her cheek told her otherwise. The werecoyote reached for the banshee’s hand. “The desert wolf is gone. The dread doctors are gone. Everything is right.” Kira coddled her.

Malia gently pulled herself away from her. She took a deep breath as their worried eyes made her give them her infamous eye roll.

“I’m.” She began.

“You aren’t fine.” Stiles said. “For Christ’s sake you killed your mother. And you’re having nightmares about it. Nothing is fine about that.”

“You’re right.” Everyone was surprised she agreed. “But this is just the price I have to pay.”

“did you want to talk about it?” Scott asked.

“what’s there to talk about. We all know what I dreamt about.” She rubbed her temples. The emotional pain hurt like hell. “That and The Dread Doctors…..” Kira and Lydia rested their heads on her shoulder.

“It was just a nightmare.” Liam assured her.

“How do we know that? How do we know that the Dread Doctors weren’t smart enough to create something else and have it hidden for later?” Scott blinked, along with Lydia and Stiles. How could they have not thought of this?

They were so happy about the present, they did not think about the future. No matter how secure it seemed.

“You’re right.” Lydia said. “What if something else is down there? Something that we overlooked.”

“So what? We go down there. Lydia, you are in no condition to use your abilities.” Malia noticed their unbreakable bond. Even when he tried to act like there was nothing between them, there was. “Malia. You aren’t either. Scott.”

“We need to see this through once and for all.” His determined voice convinced them.

“We’re coming too.” Liam volunteered as Scott shook his head.

“no. You guys stay with Mason.” He ordered.

“I can help.” Liam pleaded.

“I know. You’ve proven that. But I’m not endangering us all like this. Please.” Scott asked the three boys. Right now was not the time to fight back. The others wanted them to stay too.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

They faced danger everyday. Powered through the fear and pain. And they found out that you make room for it. Malia folded her lips as Lydia grabbed her hand, quickly releasing it. Biting her lip, she gripped it. Yes, she cared for Stiles. Yes, she wanted him to be safe. But she wanted to be accepted by them all. There was always this wedge between them because of him. Because she wasn’t Allison. Right now, she just needed her pack.

And Lydia told her that she was there with her eyes. And Malia gladly reciprocated. Kira held her other hand as they treaded lightly through the dark maze like paths. Stiles held up his phone as the bright light helped him see. He gave the girls a light smile. This is how it should be.

They all stopped at the entrance. Scott looked at his pack. They stood beside him with determined eyes. Stiles gripped his metal bat.

Kira gripped her sword as they made their way through the Dread Doctor’s layer. The fallen wires from the ceiling and tarnished medical tables. The wet floors and dingy supplies. Scott’s eyes turned red along with Kira and Malia. What were they looking for exactly?

Chris and Gerald did a sweep themselves, finding nothing. That should have been good enough. But they had to see for themselves.

“Split up?” Scott asked.

“Hell no.” They responded to him as they followed his lead through the narrow dark tunnels. Lydia and Stiles’ eyes finally adjusted. How were the doctors able to create all of this? Their eyes found the fresco. The prophecy came to light.

Malia took a deep breath. This unrecognizable feeling settled upon her that she ignored. They kept walking over the dried mercury that stained the floor.

Stiles gripped his baseball bat, as his eyes caught another passage way.

“Guys.” Stiles begged them to follow him. Scott listened for noises. The different smells were beginning to irritate him. The dusty pipes guided them.

“Stiles.” Scott yelled at his brother beginning to leave them behind. Lydia began to panic. He was too impulsive for his own good.

“Wait up.” Kira begged as Malia clutched her stomach. The knots were growing.

“You ok?” Lydia noticed.

“Fine.” The werecoyote gained her composure.

“Damn it.” Stiles kicked the ground. It was a dead end.

“So you want to find something that can kill us.” Scott asked.

“No. I guess, I’m just so used to finding something I don’t want to find.” Stiles folded his lips. The pack headed back, until Malia stopped.

“What?” Scott and Stiles asked.

“You hear something.” Lydia answered as they walked to the dead end. She simply touched the stone as Scott and Malia listened carefully. “Something is behind here isn’t it?” They nodded as Stiles looked at his baseball bat. Without thought he swung it in the stone as pieces fell to the ground.

“It’s hollow.” Kira’s eyes glowed as she pierced the stone with her sword, cutting a wide circle in the wall. It fell to the ground with a loud crash.

“What in the holy hell?” Lydia’s words were an understatement. It was another secret lab. Dark. Shut down.

“How could the Argents…..?” Malia asked as the knots in her stomach increased.

“I don’t know.” Scott said. “But I almost missed it myself. I could barely hear it.” Malia folded her lips. He said it was faint, but not to her. It was steady.

“What is it that you guys hear?” Kira asked. Her guard was up and she was ready to strike anything that would harm them.

“A heartbeat.” Malia answered as they kept walking in the room. The smell of blood and old pipes almost made them puke. The werecoyote followed the heartbeat. Gasping at the sight of the boy locked in the glass medical cage.

Inside, he was submerged with water, wearing an oxygen mask, unconscious.

“O my God.” Lydia gasped. This boy was around their age.

Who was he?

What was he?

Malia folded her lips as the knots dissipated. “How do we get him out of here?” Kira asked.

“Wait. Who’s to say we do get him out? We don’t know what this guy is capable of? We don’t know if the doctors altered his mind or what? This could be their trump card.” Stiles let his paranoia get the best of him.

“Or he could be one of their victims.” Scott tried to rationalize. “another chimera.”

“I’m still not for this.” Stiles folded his arms, pleading with Lydia with his eyes.

 Malia had approached the cage slowly. She placed her hand on the cool glass. The knots came back. There were several lacerations on his body. “What are you?” She was shocked at her fascination with boy.

“Stiles is right Scott. But it doesn’t mean you are wrong either.” Lydia took a deep breath as they turned to Malia. Her eyes were glued on the boy. He was their last victim. She couldn’t leave him here. They couldn’t save Tracy. There was no way they weren’t going to save him.

“We got to get him out of here.” She instinctively said.

“So that’s two for yes. One no.” Scott said.

“Yes.” Kira agreed. Stiles rolled his eyes. “if he does try to attack us, we have a badass banshee and werecoyote.”

“Thank you.” The girls said.

“And a strong alpha and kitsune. And our beta is outside waiting.”

“What?” Scott asked. He was definitely learning from him.

“He didn’t want me to tell you. You know he hates to disappoint you.” Scott only huffed.

“So you guys aren’t even worried about the possibility of him waiting for the right time to kill us.”

“This is gonna sound harsh, but with as many experiments as the doctors did. Do you think he is going to last that long?” Scott had to ask what they were afraid too. Stiles took a deep breath.

“Fine then.” Stiles gave up.

“Yes.” Lydia finally spoke. They searched the walls, floors, between tables. Nothing. This guy was stuck there. Who knows how long he was trapped.

Lydia shook her head. Tired of waiting. Lifting her hands.

“ **AWWWWWWW** ” She targeted her voice toward the glass as it easily shattered. Scott caught the unconscious boy in his arms. Removing the oxygen mask from his face. Laying him down on the wet floor, they gave him room to breath. Scott and Malia could hear his heartbeat.

“Is he ok?” the boy coughed up water. The silence was too loud. He still felt the needles pierce his skin. Saw their masks in his mind. He felt the hard ground beneath him. Something was wrong. The smell of jasmine filled his nostrils.

He wasn’t drowning. He was waiting to die. Begging to die. The new sensations against his skin. The different sounds. Voices. Smells. They were back for him. He couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t be controlled.

Stiles took off his flannel shirt, placing it over the boy.

The pack watched his even breaths as he laid still on the floor. Malia and Scott smelled his fear. On instinct they jumped back as the boy jumped up.

Who were they?

More chimeras?

He took his bestial form. Growling, showing his sharp fangs. He was in survival mode.

The five exchanged looks. He had every reason to not trust them. But they had to convince him to do so. Scott stood up slowly, approaching the wolf.

“We aren’t here to hurt you.” Scott showed his red eyes. The wolf continued to distance himself, growling, searching for an escape. More lies. He wasn’t going to be locked up again. Experimented on.

His instincts told him to run.

”Wait.” They called as they ran after him.

The wolf didn’t know where he was running to. He didn’t even remember how long he’d been down here. His memories were fuzzy. And his legs grew weaker. He heard them getting closer. They were after him. They were going to take him back to them. He couldn’t let that happen.

“Come back.” Scott and the others had him trapped in a corner.

The wolf’s eyes fell of the large broken shards of glass. Transforming back, he grabbed it as the five grew scared of his desperation to escape. Malia recognized the hopelessness. The helplessness. They all did. No one else was going to die tonight.

“Please don’t.” Lydia pleaded, tears in her eyes for him.

The boy gripped the large shard in his hand. Feeling the blood drip down his hand.

“I….i………”He hadn’t talked in so long. His tongue felt heavy. He shook his head frantically. Holding the shard. Moving it towards his arm. He was going to find some way not to heal.

“You can’t.” Scott moved closer as he backed away. The alpha softened his eyes. “Put it down.” The boy looked at them with determined eyes. They stared back with worried ones. He wouldn’t fall for this trick.

“You…..you….I….I…Can’t go back….there. I won’t.” Tears fell from his own eyes. His body was cold. Numb.

“You don’t want to do this.” Stiles watched him raise the glass.

“If….it….keeps me from them. I do.”

“No you don’t.” Scott said. “You don’t want to die like this. Alone. Please. Trust us. Let us help you.” The alpha approached him slowly.

He wanted to believe them. He listened to their heartbeats. He smelled the truth on them. But what if they could control it? He gripped the glass, eyes more determined than ever.

 “Don’t….” Malia felt the tears stain her face. He lifted his head to look at the girl with short hair. He was trapped by her blue eyes. The pack noticed this as she did. “Don’t.” Unlike her mother, he didn’t deserve to die. He had remorse.

“We won’t take you back there.” Kira promised. “We won’t take you back to them. The doctors are dead.”  

Could it be true? Could this all be true? What if this was a dream? His mind was so cloudy he couldn’t tell reality from fantasy.

“Lies.” He pierced his skin as Scott quickly removed the shard from his hand. In a blink, the boy was disarmed. The alpha was fast. “Let me die. Please. I can’t kill again. I can’t…..” His knees buckled as Scott caught him. The others surrounded him.

“We won’t let that happen.” Scott assured.

He felt the cold sweat trickling down his forehead. He didn’t know how to feel with their eyes on him. He knew that look. They feared him. He was a murderer. If they weren’t going to kill him before, they would now.

“What’s your name?” Stiles asked. They watched the display of emotion on his face.

“I don’t know.” He finally said as Malia gripped his arm, pulling the little shards stuck in his wound. She felt his curious eyes on her. “Please don’t kill me.” His voice broke.

“We won’t. We are going to get you out of here. But you got to trust us.” She assured as he nodded. Scott helped him, placing one arm around his neck as Malia did the same with the other. The scent of jasmine hit his nose again. It was her.

Who was she?

Who were they?


	2. Chapter 2

They should all be used to living in perpetual overwhelment. Being responsible for lives they didn’t know. Who knew all the emotional damage this boy came with. All that mattered was that they got him out of here. He smelt of chlorine and peroxide. It was overpowering without fault as they continued their journey.

Everything was still blurry. Their faces. Their voices. Their scents. They reeked of fear, exhaustion, and pain. They were like him. But he had to focus. He had to stay awake. He had to save his energy if he needed it. They could still choose to kill him. And if they did, he would not go down without a fight.

In his haze, he learned their names.

Scott was the Alpha. The leader. The one determined to get them out of the long winding tunnels. They listened to him. Put their lives in his hands.

The alpha and coyote heard his wince, looking at one another. They kept one hand on his wrist and the other braced around his waist.

“We are almost there.” Scott assured, not knowing this was a reaction to every touch. He was expecting pain. But it never came.

Stiles. The guy with the baseball bat leading them out. The one who he could smell the most worry and distrust from. The one who kept turning around every minute to look him.

Lydia. The girl with the deadly scream at his side. The one who shattered the glass. Stiles kept looking at her too to make sure was alright. She gave him reassuring eyes as she rubbed her neck.

Kira. The girl with the odd sword. She had the sweetest nature of them all. Her innocence reminded him of how he used to be. Before he was this…

And. Malia. The blue-eyed girl whose hair smelled of sweet jasmine. Her scent filled his nostrils, sending healing energy through his veins. He was getting used to her other arm rested around his waist. Her eyes were on him, searching for something.

How the hell were they supposed to help someone who didn’t even know his name? And how was she able to know he was there? It was instinctual. Not a guess.

“Try to stay awake.” Malia saw his fallen eyes. He nodded as his legs kept moving along the dirty concrete. The heaviness was lessening.

 “We are almost out.” Scott whispered. They were all scared that he would lash out again. His words were engrained in all of them.

He didn’t want to kill.

“Stiles, did Deaton text back?”

“No…but we can still head to the clinic. I got spare keys made.” Scott snickered. Typical Stiles and his mischievous ways.

Stiles was hit by the chimera’s words, even if he didn’t show it. He didn’t want to kill either. Even in self-defense. He still felt Donovan’s blood on his hands. Still saw his body pierced by the pipe. All the lives they saved after this would never bring his back. Lydia rubbed his shoulder, taking his hand. As always she could read him and give him everything he needed.

“Where is……the clinic?” The boy mumbled.  

“Don’t worry. Just know you are safe.” Malia whispered. He used his energy to look at her. Her stern voice. Her hard eyes. This had to be a dream. No way could an unlikely pack save his life like this.

They let out a sigh of relief as they made it to the exit.

“We’re here.” Kira gave them her perfect, sweet smile.

Liam stood with his arms crossed as the five of them approached with the new addition. The boy was dirty and wet. The night just kept getting better and better. Would they ever get a break from this? Could they ever just be able to celebrate one victory?

“Who the hell is this?” The beta asked at the chimera between Scott and Malia. Instinctively, it growled at him. Taken back, his fangs and claws appeared.

“He’s not going to hurt you.” Scott said to the boy. But that didn’t stop the chimera from sending the Beta dangerous eyes. “Long story that we can discuss later. Where are Corey and Mason?”

“At Kira’s.” He informed.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“And he doesn’t remember his name?” Deaton took a breath. He was not expecting the long novel text on his phone. He thought the devastation of the doctors was over. But he should know by now, nothing is ever settled in Beacon Hills.

“All he said was that he can’t kill again.” Scott informed as they all stood around the medical table.

“So he remembers bits and pieces.” Deaton kept his tone steady, reaching for his mistletoe paste and bandages. He patted the table for Lydia to sit down.

“I don’t need it. I’m fine.” She looked to them to back her up. When they didn’t, she complied.

“Either that or he is trying to bait us and gain our sympathy. Pretend to be vulnerable so we can stay vulnerable.” Stiles kept his tone steady as he threw away Lydia’s dirty bandage. He didn’t care, if the boy could hear them from the other room. He needed to know that he was still being watched.

Scott ran his fingers through his hair. Right now he felt hypocritical. They all did. He wanted the chimer to trust them, yet they couldn’t trust him fully. What if he turned out like Tracy? He wouldn’t put his pack through this again. All of them were still suffering. Kira put her hand on his arm, gently squeezing it.

“You do have a point. But what if he is telling the truth?” Kira always wanted to believe the best in people.

“He could be but there are some inconsistencies.” Stiles watched Deaton secure a clean bandage around her neck. “Like how he can heal, but still has lacerations on his body. Or how he can remember he’s killed before but not his name.”

“Stiles this whole situation has nothing to do with logic.” Lydia began, knowing she shouldn’t be talking. Deaton was giving her chastising eyes. Naturally, she ignored them. “the doctors could have easily done this. Or his psyche to protect him from having a mental breakdown. We’ve all done things that we regret. But we aren’t monsters.” Stiles bit his lip.

“Lyds. That doesn’t mean he isn’t. Why am I being punished for looking out for us?” He looked at Scott and Kira to back him up. Even Malia was speechless.

She was being the caring person he was in love with. But he didn’t want to go through her getting hurt and nearly dying because of it again. He was going to protect her and the pack to the best of his ability.

“Stiles is right. We don’t know if he is a monster too. But I have lost control of my powers a million times and somehow found my way back. We all have. And in that way, he is like us. And we shouldn’t judge him......look at what we have done ourselves.” Lydia took a deep breath. There were times where she saw Dr. Valack’s shattered skull in her mind.

“I know that. I don’t mean to sound judgmental.” Stiles read her eyes, holding her hand. “I replay every moment of that night with Donovan in my head. But I’m still scared that this could become something that could break us apart. I don’t want that again.…but I can’t trust him yet.” Scott nodded. His brother wouldn’t budge.

Malia stood there quietly. So much was going through her mind. She just took a life and hours later, she was saving another. But they were different than her, still. Stiles didn’t mean to kill Donovan. Lydia didn’t intend to kill Dr. Valack. But she did. She was a monster. She took a deep breath as Kira rubbed her back.

“We shouldn’t be……” The banshee began.

“No. I can handle this. I want to handle this.” For the first time in a while, they were a team. She missed this. She needed them to deal with all of this.

“Do you guys think I’m a monster?” Her question was a whisper.

“No. They answered without thought.” Malia swallowed the lump in her throat.

“She sought out your family. She tried to kill you. She was still searching for you to do so. You had no other choice.” Scott assured her. They all did. And it meant the world to her. She still belonged to them.

“What do you think about this?” Scott waited for her unapologetic truth. They all looked to her with this all-knowing look. She took a deep sigh.

“I think we should give him a chance. Be to him what you were to me. If I hadn’t of found you guys, I would be out in the woods. Eating dear. Not being human.” She laughed along with them. In the beginning she would have given anything to return back to the woods. To give in to her primal side.

And with the death of The Desert Wolf, she could do that. But she was accustomed to her humane side now. She couldn’t leave them. She didn’t want to. She looked at them oddly as silence hung over them.

“Why are you guys looking at me like that?” Kira bit her lip as she chose her words carefully.

“You really don’t know?” The kitsune asked. Malia shook her head.  Deaton was curious as well. “There is something about you. He takes to you more than us.” Stiles agreed.

“What?” Malia looked at them, waiting for someone to disagree. “What do you mean?”

“The way he hesitated when you begged him not to take his life. His eyes softened. How he believed he was safe only when you told him.” The werecoyote shrugged, knowing well her sister was telling the truth. She just didn’t realize it until she heard it.

This wasn’t one sided.

 “I don’t know why. Before we got to him. I heard his heartbeat. It wasn’t faint like yours Scott. It was loud. The moment we got in the tunnels. I felt these jolts in my stomach. It was like my body to trying to tell me he was there.” They looked to Deaton for an explanation.

He listened to her words carefully. Still unaware of what to say.

“I don’t know. Right now. We need to focus on one question. The main question is who is he? Scott we are going to need your claws.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The chimera followed the beta to the back room. He hadn’t said a word since he got here. He was overwhelmed by the number of people who had crossed his path today. They already didn’t trust him. He smelled it. But then to hear the words from the other room. But that didn’t matter. The doctors were dead.

How?

Did they kill him?

He shouldn’t ask any questions.

He was out of his cage. He took a deep breath. Why couldn’t he remember his name? He tried to think carefully. All that came were flashes of the doctors pinning him down to the medical tables. Injecting him with medicine, giving him these claws, the ability to change into a full wolf….

Liam felt his eyes on him from behind. He was wrong for jumping on him like that earlier. And if this wasn’t an act, he did need them now more than ever.

“Here you go.” Liam turned on the light in the bathroom. “Here are some fresh clothes and towels. Soap and shampoo are inside the shower. I think me and you are the same size. Also here are some flip flops.” There was this awkward silence between them. “I’ll just let you get to it then.” The beta left him behind.

He hadn’t seen a shower, yet a bathroom in a long time. Licking his lips, he looked at himself in the mirror. He touched the cool glass, then his face. His grey like eyes. The stubble on his chin. He was no longer a little boy. His mind was starting to settle down. He had escaped them. Yet she hadn’t. And he wished more than ever that she was here with him. He stepped inside the shower, turning the handle.

The warm water felt good against his skin as he grabbed the soap and towel. He wiped himself carefully, the towel still hurt his skin somewhat. The dim light hurt his eyes. It would take him a while to adjust to this. As he turned the shower off, he stepped out with the towel around his waist. His clothes were an uncomfortable feeling. The lights, the pure oxygen through his lungs. His head began to hurt. He gripped his temples, closing his eyes.

“This is real. It’s real.” He opened his eyes slowly to a body laying on the ground. A dead body.

A young girl with blood on her lips. He bent down to run his fingers through her hair. He did this to her. He knew her. He loved her. Her cries begging to stop rang through his eyes. Asking him why. But he couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t ignore his bloodlust. The hole in her heart appeared as the blood dripped over his hands. His heart stopped as he fell on the ground.

“They made me do it. They made me. They made me.” He repeated desperately.

“Are you ok?” Liam came inside, finding him in the corner holding himself. He was out of it. “Scott. Deaton!!!!!!” They all rushed down the hall at his urgency.

Stiles licked his lips at the boy. His pack was right. This wasn’t an act. Their hearts broke at the sight. Malia looked at him cowering in the corner. Repeating himself without end. His breathing was staggered. She held Lydia and Kira’s hand as they gripped hers back.

Deaton took a deep breath. The pack wondered how he had the ability to handle the harshest situations without showing his emotions.

“Malia. Talk to him. See if you can break through.” Deaton instructed. She folded her lips as she understood. He was fighting against the villians in his head. Himself. And he had to escape.

“What do I say?”

“Just say what feels natural.” Scott said. Liam backed away to them.

“they made me do it. They made me do it.” He heard steps come closer to him.

She bent down. He was fragile. She hoped her tactless nature wouldn’t harm him more. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth. She had to choose her words carefully. Whatever this connection was, she had to use it to get through to him.

The chimera smelled her sweet scent. 

“What did they make you do?” Her voice was soft as she kept a little distance between them. He lifted his face. Hazel and grey met. He only shook his head. Oblivious to their audience. His whole body shook as she looked at her pack.

“Keep trying.” Deaton stated.

“I told them no.” He saw the Doctors before him. Threatening him. But he didn’t back down. And for that they punished him.

“They made you kill didn’t they?” he nodded. “You didn’t want to.” He shook his head. He was better than her.

“I see her in my head.” His voice broke, seeing his claws pierce her chest. He was the brother. He was supposed to protect her.

“Who is she?”

“My sister.” The pack exchanged a serious look. Scott approached the two carefully, bending down before him.

“We want to help you, but you have to come with us.” The chimera looked at Malia, then him. “You need to remember your name. I can help you do that.” He looked at Malia who offered her hand to him. He stared it, debating, eventually he took it as she pulled him up.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Stiles sat Lydia in the other room on the operating table. Scott and the others were handling the chimera. Right now, he had to make sure Lydia was healing. He removed the bandage from her neck as she winced a little bit. He pulled a water from the mini fridge in the room, handing it to her.

Lydia gently smiled. The light touches he gave her neck. His soft eyes on her scars. She loved him. It was the kind of love that wasn’t like Jackson. Not hurtful. Nor was she giving all of herself and he wasn’t giving back any in return. Nor was it like Aiden who was just lust. This wasn’t going away anytime soon.

He cupped her face, gently looking in her eyes. “How are you?” His soft voice did not go unnoticed.

“I’m fine.” She returned his touch, with soft gentle hands. He rested their foreheads together, closing his eyes, removing her hand from his face. “What?”

“You don’t have to lie Lydia.”

“I’m not….” She hated how he knew her better than herself.

“You might not be lying, but you aren’t exactly telling the truth either.” She held herself as he waited there. They both needed to get back to the pack.

“Stiles. I’m….”

“Lydia. It’s not like it was before. I’m not being the selfish, insensitive, bitter jerk who neglected you. What you endured in Eichen….I’m sorry that I let all these distractions make you think you weren’t important to me. It all started after Allison, how I pulled away from you….” His voice broke, avoiding her eyes. She said nothing. Only used her finger to tilt his chin up.

“Why did you?” She had to know.

“Because I wasn’t what you needed right then. After what the Nogitsune did to you. Did to Allison. He tried to take you from me. He took Allison from you. From us.”

“It wasn’t you.” She pleaded.

“It wasn’t me, but it wore my face. It was me. It was the darkness that I tried to hide. That eventually came out. And I couldn’t forgive myself. I still can’t. And I thought you saw that when you looked at me. I do. I will forever.”

“Stiles.” She rubbed his arms. Green met amber. “I can’t hate you. I tried. Even when I was around Parrish, I was trying to lose myself in that relationship. Trying to…I did have feelings for him. But it was different than this.” Her hands fell to his hands, holding them.

“I loved you so much. I love you now. And I wanted you safe. But, I had to accept you didn’t want me. I couldn’t make you love me. That was why I gravitated towards Malia. And I did care about her. I do care about her. But after Tracey hurt you. I….you were taken away from me again to Eichen House. And then Sebastian. It doesn’t matter if you are with me or not. I can’t lose you.”

“When Tracey hurt me.” Stiles held her hand. “The emotional pain was more than the physical. The first person who crossed my mind was Allison. I actually was thinking how I might have the chance to see her again. But then, I thought about you. And how I would have to wait to see you. And the others. Even with Dr. Valack and Sebastian. They tried to break me, but I couldn’t give in. It was because of you. And the pack. I can’t lose you either.”

“You won’t. Not anymore. When I saw you with Parrish. It hurt like hell. But I was glad you had someone who you shared a connection with.”

“But’s it’s a different connection. It wasn’t as deep as ours.”

“But it could have grown to that.”

“No. because you exist.” She affirmed. “It was a supernatural connection. Death finds us.” Lydia paused as her eyes sparkled.

“What?”

“What if Malia and the chimera have a supernatural connection.” Stiles thought about it as well. His eyes showed the same sparkle as Lydia’s. “Lydia you are such a freakin genius.”

“I know.” She flipped her hair as he put another bandage on her. They both knew she could do this, but she wanted him close.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Scott exposed his claws as the chimera growled. His survival instincts kicked in. They lied to him. She lied to him. Gold met red. Malia and Liam stood on each side. Holding him back from attacking their alpha.

“In order for you to remember. Scott has got to place his claws at the base of the neck. It is the only way we can recover all of your memories.” Deaton instructed as Stiles and Lydia returned to the room. He instantly panicked as the beta and werecoyote’s grip tightened.

“No. You said just my name. not my other memories. I don’t want to remember. Please don’t make me remember.” He pleaded as the beta and werecoyote kept their grip on him. It hurt their hearts to hear this.

Kira held out her hand, hoping he would grab it. He stared at it. Her eyes were gentle, but he still didn’t know what he do. He looked to Malia, choosing his words carefully.

“I don’t trust them, like how I trust you.” The innocence in his heart made her nod.

“Trust me then.” Malia said.

If she could, she wouldn’t want to remember either. The feel of knowing you held someone’s life in your hands was chilling. How they were at your will and there was no way of going back. She was more like her biological mother in ways she didn’t want to admit. She remembered how she stared in her eyes as the claws took her energy. She felt the power surge through her veins.

“I remember killing my own sister, isn’t that enough. I don’t know what else I did. You guys don’t know what it’s like to suffer like this. Knowing what you can do and keeping that hunger at bay. Please. Don’t.” He looked to Malia, as she read his eyes. She understood. He didn’t know how but she did.

“But don’t you want to know about how you found the doctors? Where your lacerations came from? Or your life before them?” Stiles asked. Right now was not the right time to unload their circumstances on him. He had no idea how much they did had in common.

He took in his truthful words. There was a part of him that did want to know who he was. Who he used to be. But he wasn’t ready for that…

“If I had a family. Don’t you think they have been looking for me? The only family I had was my sister. From what I do remember it was me and her.” Malia wiped her eyes at his words.

He didn’t mean to make her cry.

Deaton gave Scott the signal to stand down. “For now, why don’t we see if his memories come back naturally. He has already suffered enough trauma.” They all agreed.

“But what about a name?” Liam asked. “He needs one.” They released his arm.

“Derek.” The pack laughed as the chimera didn’t know why that was so funny.

“Chris or Michael.” Liam offered.

“Too conventional.”

“Of course you would say that.” Liam bit as she sent him a death glare. They snickered, looking at Stiles.

“Don’t look at me. Even I have a hard time pronouncing my real name.” They rolled their eyes.

“How about Michealangelo.” Kira asked. “You’re right. Too pretentious.”

“How about….” Lydia thought. “Theo….” The pack smiled at the name.

“Theo…..” He tested it. It was different like him. “Theo.” He repeated it again.

“How did you come up with that?” They saddened at his question.

“Our friend Allison..when she was little..had a teddy bear named Theo. Every time she was scared or sad, she would hold it. Even give it to us.” Lydia saddened as Scott and Stiles held her hand. Yes, even the mighty Allison was susceptible to death. But she never ran. And that was how they would keep her memory alive.

“O…” He decided not to press anymore, because of their sadness. “I like it.”

TWTWTWTWTWT

Theo watched Kira put the sheets on the bunkard. Tonight, he would stay here with Deaton in the clinic. He still felt that loneliness he did when he was trapped. That fear of the unknown. They hadn’t hurt him yet. But he still wasn’t sure. He was still curious about them.

For some reason, he sensed they shared the same pain as him. Especially Malia. He smelled the hint on death on her. He didn’t understand this pull he had to her. Why everything was so clear when she spoke to him.

“I don’t know what to say to make this better for you.” The kitsune pulled the blanket and pillow from the locker. “But just know. We are here for you. This has got to be scary for you. It is for us too. But you are going to be alright.” Kira gave him a soft smile.

“So you guys do this often. Save people?” She nodded. “To be honest, I don’t know if I want to be saved. I don’t think I deserve to be.”

“Everything happens for a reason. So that means we were meant to find you. It means that you are meant to be here.” He nodded, sitting down on the bed. Still not understanding their kindness.

“Meant here for what though?” It was a thought said out loud.

“That’s for you to decide.” She rubbed his shoulder as he flinched. “sorry.” She moved her hand away.

“Why aren’t you scared of me? Why are you guys acting like I did nothing?” He looked at his claws. Kira bit her lip. On the contrary, it was her he should be worried about.

“Because in due time, you will find out that all of us make mistakes. That we will continue to make mistakes. This town has the ability of leading people in the wrong direction sometimes.”

“Then how do you find your way back? How can I find my way back?”

“Easily. You surround yourself with people who will be there for you.” She grabbed the little cup on the counter, handing it to him. He raised an eyebrow to her.

“It’s a sedative. Hopefully it can keep your dreams to a minimum so you can finally get some sleep.” He stared at the white pill, eventually taking it.

“We’ll talk some more in the morning.” She left him behind.

Deaton listened to Lydia and Stiles’ explanation. He rubbed his chin, looking at Malia digesting their words. It did make sense. This connection. How they both unintentionally killed their families. How there was this undying guilt inside of them. Them knowing if they could not even trust themselves.

“This is on a supernatural level.” Stiles began.

“It always is.” Scott offered.

“All the chimeras are hybrids, were jaguars, berserkers, werewolves, chameleons, garudas.” Lydia thought aloud. “Maybe, just maybe Theo is a crossbreed between a werewolf and werecoyote.” Kira came back in the room.

“He’s sleep.” The gorgeous Asian let out a yawn.

“Like we all should be.” Scott placed his arm around her.

“Scottie. Sleep is for the dead.” Stiles stated.

“But how can we prove this? Do we just wait for him to remember?” Malia asked as they nodded. “There has to be a way to trigger flashbacks. Smells. Sounds. I know it wouldn’t be the best to push him, but he can’t keep running away from it either.”

“You’re right.” Kira said. Stiles licked his lips. He hated to be the one to ask this.

“So how are we going to handle this when he remembers this all?”

No one knew the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Kira kissed her parents on the forehead as she closed their bedroom door. She was grateful they opened their house to her friends. She held herself as she walked past Scott sleeping in her bed. She would not disturb him with the millionth kiss. She could not settle herself down to go to sleep. And it was not because of the relentless fox inside her.

She went to her backyard, sword gripped in hand. Her exercises were now a normal routine. She struck the targets in her mind. She felt a slight movement behind her, turning swiftly, she dropped her stance at the banshee.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Lydia brought her some tea. Looks like the two would not get any sleep. It was already morning. Kira accepted the gesture.

“You didn’t. I just….” She didn’t know if she was the one who should express herself too.

“You just…..” Lydia pried as the two sat down on the grass. The kitsune had to learn not to bite her tongue so much. “Come on Kira.”

“It’s Allison.” That name always struck a nerve with her. “Never mind.” Kira stood up as the stunning redhead pulled her back down.

“No. Tell me. I am your friend. I want to help you.” She sincerely said.

“But you can’t because you aren’t her.” Lydia didn’t understand what she meant. “I absolutely adored Allison for the time I knew her. And you guys are right, she is irreplaceable…..” Her insecurities showed.

“So are you.” Lydia sipped. She already figured where this was going.

“But sometimes, I know I can’t compare to the ghost of her. I love Scott. And I know he loves me. But Allison was so great. I can’t live up to her.”

“No one wants you to live up to her Kira. Scott isn’t with you because Allison isn’t here. You aren’t some constellation prize. You have to believe that.” She sipped. “I can not believe I am telling you this. But it’s so hard to not be critical of yourself…..” Kira laughed.

“You are the beautiful banshee with the highest IQ ever. With the best fashion sense ever.” Lydia flipped her hair playfully.

“And you are the purest soul I know. Allison wants Scott happy. And she wants you happy too.” Lydia kissed her cheek. “I know that for a fact. Don’t second guess yourself. Scott needs you. We all do. You have this gift of looking on the bright side, even when your world is crashing…..”

“Yeah.” Kira sipped. “My mom says it’s going to take time for me to learn how to handle my powers. The Skinwalkers couldn’t help. Better yet, give me the help I wanted.” She shrugged. “Sometimes I dream they are going to take me away from you guys. And there is nothing you all can do about it. Nothing my mom can do either.”

“Have you told Scott this?”

“Not like you. I’m just scared to add anything else to our worries. There is still that part of me that wonders are the dread doctors really gone?”

“They are.” Lydia said. “And you have got to learn to lean on Scott fully. He doesn’t expect you to be his everything.” Kira hugged her crying.

“Now, let’s get to sleep.” Kira helped her up as the two did a quick search of the house. Liam, Corey, and Mason were sleep. Or course Stiles and Scott were sleep. Walking in the other guest room, the covers were pulled back.

“Where’s Malia?”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia ran through the woods. Her blue eyes glowed in the night. The crisp, cool air. The feel of the fur. The moon over her. She enjoyed her human form, but there was nothing like being free. Nothing like giving into these instincts. The others thought that in this form, animals could only feel primal rage. But she knew better. Right now, she was feeling pain.

She stopped at the tree, transforming back. Crying at her family’s memorial. The doll was still there. Everything was still intact. She sat on her knees, picking up the doll. Running her fingers over its face. Her sister’s favorite. She remembered how her mother would always give it to her to make her day better. And how she would snatch it from her hands to tease her. Her mother would give her chastising eyes as she returned it back to her arms.

“I got her for you, mom. Sissy. She’s gone. She can’t hurt anyone else.” Malia’s tears fell on the doll, gripping it to her. “When I had lost you guys. I stayed a coyote. Forgetting how to change back, because I didn’t want to live with what I had done. And I hope you two can forgive me for that. Because it should be the other way around.” She placed the doll on the ground.

“Dad, is still dad. Still loving me. Seeing me as this miracle. And I don’t understand why. I don’t understand how I could have done this to you two, and I can find a reason to smile. It’s not right to you. It doesn’t matter if I found good friends and I’m learning to adapt. I just. I’ve gotten used to the feeling that something will always be missing from me.” She laid down on the ground.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“You ok babe?” Braeden rolled her eyes at her love’s strong voice. She took off her gloves, placing the shovel on the ground.

“You wouldn’t have to ask that if you would have come here with me.” Braeden spat. He gave her the excuse “you don’t need my help. You got this.” It was not like him to respond like that. But she knew the reason he didn’t come back to Beacon Hills. The bad memories outweighed the good.

This town carried a lot of loss for him. And his family. But she kept her promise to him. To look after his little cousin. Just like a Hale to never fully give into your feelings.

“They still need you Der.” She sat on her bike. Right now she was at the cemetery. She just buried Corrine’s body in an unmarked grave. “Malia needs you. Scott needs you.” She knew how to tug his heart.

“Brae…don’t do this right now.”

“How can I not? Malia just got through killing her mother. Her mother. And she is trying to be strong. Just like a Hale. But she’s not. Not by far. You can’t leave them like this. You are still an Alpha. No matter what. You still are a part of us.” She preached.

He loved her faith in him. This was the only woman who had enough strength to carry on for them both. He left to get away for a while. To try to be someone else. To truly learn who he was. But she was right. He was an Alpha. He couldn’t be stripped of that.

Beep

Beep

“Give me one-second babe.” She looked at her phone, putting it on speaker.

“Who is that?”

“Deaton. And I am going to send you this.” She forwarded the text and picture of a boy sleeping.

“I need more explanation babe.” He looked at the boy. He didn’t look familiar.

“Apparently, Scott and the others found him in the Dread Doctor’s lair. They don’t know anything about him. And he’s too fragile for the claws.”

“So let me guess, they need you to do what you do best.”

“Technically, they need us.” Braeden huffed. “And I can get the information quicker than Stilinski.” She heard his huff. She knew what was about to come.

“Braeden, we left because we wanted to live without the weight of this city.”

“No. You left because of that. You took care of Cora. I came because I loved you. But this is who I am. I’ve learned from you that I’m more than just a mercenary. But I love this job. Why have you forgotten that?”

“I haven’t forgotten that. You can’t heal like I can. Do you want to get slashed by claws again? By the luck of it, Deucalion helped them. He can easily change his mind.”

“Deucalion is gone. Like you.”

“Let him stay gone then.” Her laugh caught him off guard. “What?”

“So you do still keep in contact with Scott.” His silence was everything. “That might be a good thing to run across him. I can ask him to do it again. Maybe I will turn.” Her sass made him angrier. “Then you wouldn’t have to worry about me so much.”

“Braeden.”

“You can’t change my mind. Come or don’t. I’m going to help.” She hung up in his face.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia laid on the ground, holding her sister’s doll. She was sound asleep. Good. She needed it. Lydia and Kira stood before her with clothes in a bag. There was no need to wake up the house, they knew where she was. They placed her clothes beside her, leaving her. Right now, she needed to be by herself to grieve. To vent. As they walked back to Lydia’s car, Kira held her hand.

“Do you think we are all she needs?” Kira asked. Lydia nodded. “Are we all you need?” Lydia stopped in her tracks. For some reason, she was surprised to hear that question from her. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask earlier.” She let out a light chuckle. “It’s just that you are so strong. That I just assume that you’re alright. Are you?”

“I am going to be.” She unlocked the door. “When I was in Eichen. I was literally alone with my thoughts. And I…” She choked on her words. “I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy. The way Tracy hurt me. I should hate her. I should be happy that she’s dead. But I’m not. I wished we could have saved her from the doctors.”

“That’s why I admire you so much. Even when people do you wrong, you find ways to learn how to forgive them.”

“Trust me. I’ve had a lot of time to grow from this. Being angry at my dad for leaving me. My mom for ignoring that pain and putting me in Eichen. Allison for dying. I know that’s selfish, but I. She was my sister.  She was the first person who made me feel comfortable enough to be myself. I was even mad at Scott for handling her death so well. Better than me. And most of all Stiles.”

“Because of Malia?” The kitsune bit her lip. Even she knew of their unspoken tension.

“No. I mean. Yes. But I guess I was so used to being so open with him. To the point where I didn’t have to be because he knew. I just assumed he would always be. He would always know. Know that I needed him. I hadn’t been used to a guy like him.” She found herself smiling. “Jackson. Aiden. The guy who killed Boyd.”

“The bad boys.” Kira inferred.

“Yeah. The guys who I was comfortable approaching. Because I was used to that imbalance. Not what Stiles gives me. And I shouldn’t be talking to you about this because of Malia.”

“You’re right. But I just want you and Malia to be happy.”

“We will. Eventually.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Braeden easily picked Deaton’s lock, opening the door slowly. She wanted to see this kid herself. What was the point of answering Derek’s phone calls? They would keep arguing in circles. Maybe that would force him to come. She put her phone on silent as Deaton leaned against the wall.

“If you knew I was coming, why didn’t you unlock the door?” The gorgeous mercenary rolled her eyes, following him down the hallway.

“Just to keep you on your feet.” He gave her a cup of coffee. She gave him a grateful smile.

“I’ve been on my feet all day. You could have made it easier for me.” He ignored her complaining as they entered Theo’s room. She approached his bed carefully. Taking a better picture of him, she put her phone back up. “I will see what I can get.”

“Theo what?”

“That’s the issue. We gave him that name.” She rolled her eyes. Of course, it wouldn’t be that easy. But with everything they had been through, she didn’t have the energy to press.

“Anything else I need to know?”

“Not now at least.”

“I’ll stay in touch.” She walked out, calling Derek.

Deaton sat in the room with the chimera. He couldn’t go to sleep. And he wanted to test Lydia and Stiles’ theory. The sedative he gave should be strong enough. Stolen from Eichen House. Not FDA approved of course.

He needed to take some blood samples while he could. He grabbed some clean needles and some cotton balls. He turned around at the sound of the boy breathing deeply, gripping the bedspread with his claws. Sweat on his forehead and neck.

_He was back with them. Trying to struggle free as the two chimeras pushed his bare back against the cold medical table. His open wounds stung as they placed gauze over them. Each grabbing his wrist, restraining him as one doctor approached slowly. His black eyes widened at the thick blade in his hand._

“Nooooooooooo.” He gripped Deaton’s neck at the pain of the knife. Deaton gripped his wrist. Pleading with his eyes for him to be released. Theo’s dark eyes stared into his soon dialated ones. His scent hadn’t changed. Soon remembering, he let him go as the veterinarian caught his breath.

“I…I…” Theo stared at his claws, slowing down his heart as his claws disappeared.

“It’s alright.” Deaton stood up, coughing. “It was just a reaction to the dream. I thought the sedative I gave you was strong enough, but apparently not.” He picked the needle up as Theo stared at it. “I wanted to take some samples of your blood. I wanted to see what drugs I could find in your system. Perhaps see what you truly are.” He didn’t need a test to know what he was. He was nothing. A ghost in a shell. Not knowing how he could do to whole again.

“…I’m sorry.” He avoided his eyes.

“No apologies necessary,” Deaton said as Theo shook his head frantically.

“Yes. Because you all are wasting your time trying to save me. I’m not worth it.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No. I’m not. You don’t know the thoughts in my head. What I wanted to do to myself and the Doctors. How is it that you guys defeated them?” His mind finally digested the fact. He could no longer sense them, nor smell them.

“Because of the Beast…..”

“The beast of La Bete du Gevaudan……..” Theo’s mind flashed. He didn’t know how he knew this. Or why those words made sense to him. “The perfect killer. That’s what they wanted.” Deaton nodded. “That what we were to them.”

“But the beast killed them.” Deaton informed.

“So who killed the beast?”

“Scott and his pack. The hellhound.” Theo could not wrap his mind around this. What the hell was a hellhound?

“I think I just overwhelmed you even more.” Theo nodded slowly. “His pack. It is not made up of just werewolves.”

“Lydia is a banshee. Stiles is human. Kira is a kitsune. Liam is Scott’s Beta. Malia is a werecoyote.”

“Werecoyote….” He repeated his words.

“Yes……”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Kira and Lydia looked out their windows, shocked as the blue jeep parked beside them in the woods. Like the boys weren’t going to wake up in the middle of the morning to check up on them. This is the first place anyone of them would check. It made them both happy that their loves knew them so well.

“You alright?” Stiles asked as they sat in the jeep. On their way, they were quiet. So much was on their minds. And if they spoke, it would come out jumbled.

“Is this all over?” Scott was waiting for some divine signal. “Not just the doctors. But all of it. Can we go back to enjoying the rest of our lives.”

“I wish I could answer that Scotty.”

“So you aren’t mad at me?”

“Mad at you for what? I thought we had this conversation.”

 “No. not for Donovan. I mean stepping up to face all of this. Bringing you guys with me. Not thinking about this thoroughly. Not knowing that it could cost lives…..” He saddened.

“No. Because Scott for some reason.” Scott waited for more. “We all do this for you. You inspire us again and again. We don’t know how you do. But you make us not regret this. Allison died the way she always wanted. Saving Lydia. Saving me. You. She’s still saving you.” Stiles said.

“She is.”

“I just want to be able to forgive myself for all of this one day.”

“You will. Just like how I will forgive myself for mistreating Malia. For trying to convince myself that I was ready to love her. I mean. I did love her.”

“But not like Lydia.” He nodded.

“I’m sorry for doing that to her. It was wrong in every day. And here I am hoping one day, she could be free of Peter and The Desert Wolf’s legacy. When I saw her mother. It was liking looking in death’s eyes. I see why she fights so hard to not be her parents. Both are legally psychotic. And it’s so easy to give into those feelings.” He looked at his hands. “Even when I killed Donovan, there was that part of me that was glad he was dead. Because he couldn’t go after my father. There was part of me that was glad when the doctors killed Tracy. I was so angry at her for hurting Lydia. “

“But you don’t anymore.”

“The point is that the thought should have never crossed my mind in the first place. I should be more like you. I should have seen that the chimeras were all pawns.” Their minds flashed to Theo.

Lydia and Kira got out the car. On cue, they followed.

“We just can’t leave her here by herself.” Lydia explained. “Not like this.”

“Neither can we.” Stiles said. He was grateful she was secure in his love for her.

Malia woke up feeling warm. Sitting up, she smiled at the blanket over her. She had to thank her pack for that. They were all there for her, sleeping around her. Knowing what she needed. And she was thankful to have her family. Walking behind the tree, she put her clothes back on. She kissed the doll putting it back in its rightful place.

“Until we meet again.” She looked up to see Stiles at her side.

“I was an asshole to you. And I can’t take it back.” Malia nodded. “But I am still here for you. Even if you don’t want me to be.”

“I want you here Stiles. I want everyone here for me. You were the first guy who actually cared for me.”

“And you were the first girl to actually show how much you cared for me.” Malia shrugged knowing that Lydia was the first to love him, she just didn’t show it.

“I want us to be friends Stiles. You and Lydia don’t have to tip-toe around me. Don’t insult my intelligence like that. I deserve more than that.” Stiles nodded.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles finally said.

“I’m not.” Malia gave him a sad smile. Their relationship was only meant to be a moment. She could live with that finally. She gave Lydia a smile as the two walked towards them. Lydia smiled back.

“So what now?” Kira asked. “It feels odd to actually have time.”

“How about a shower, then breakfast.”

“Don’t forget, we have to check in with Deaton.” Scott rubbed the back of his head. “Let’s just say it wasn’t a good night for Theo.”

“What happened?” Malia asked.

“Memory relapse.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Theo stared at Deaton’s vehicle, looking at him with questioning eyes. Gripping the door handle, he opened the car door as he got inside. Following the man’s lead, he pulled the seatbelt, securing it. The soft leather seats were still foreign to him. The bright sun in the sky was too. It was beautiful. Delicate. Unlike himself. He stared at his hands, still expecting Deaton to give him some punishment.

“Relax.” Deaton drove, taking in Theo’s fascination of the other cars on the streets. “I am taking you to get some breakfast with me?”

“Breakfast?” he asked. “Breakfast….”He soon felt his own hunger. “I don’t think I ate much when I was with them.” He offered. “I know I didn’t.”

“Well, you have got some catching up to do. Scott’s mother can make a mean omelet.” He smiled as Theo bit his lip. “Look… last night?” the boy nodded.

“You should have hit me back. Choked me.”

“You aren’t an animal.”

“In that case, I was. I acted like one. Maybe that’s why the Doctors chose me. Because they saw the animalistic part of me.”

“Right now. Let’s get you something to eat.” He pulled up in Scott’s driveway.

Melissa stirred the bowl with eggs inside. She was giving them her serious look as Scott adjusted the heat on the stove. This was her therapy too. Seeing their faces, giving them hugs. It was how she knew they were safe. But the pack was waiting for her to give her advice.

“I want you guys to be careful with this Theo. After what he did to Deaton….I’ve witnessed how patients with amnesia can react. Especially those with a troubled past. You guys have to promise me that no one will be alone with him. Until you get to know him.”

“Promise.” They obeyed as Scott kissed her cheek.

“Do you guys think we have enough food?” She asked.

“Without a doubt.” Liam took the bowl from her arms, helping. Leave it to her to make them go grocery shopping before they got here. Eggs. Bagels. Sausage. Bacon. Juice. Toast. The clerk stared at them like they were crazy.

Ding, Dong

“Let me go get the door.” Scott volunteered.

Malia stood by Melissa as the mother hugged her. She was grateful for that. She was tired of everyone asking how she was.

Theo took in the house. All the houses on the street. And the mailboxes on the end. Even if he didn’t remember his past, something told him he never had this.

“Come on in.” Scott welcomed. Deaton walked inside, kissing Melissa on the cheek. but Theo just stood there. Looking inside at all of them with a plate in their hand. The knots in his stomach. The smells. The noises. He wanted to run away. He still had time. Stepping back, Melissa approached him slowly.

“Come inside Theo. I’m Melissa. Scott’s mother” Theo took a deep breath as he entered.

Malia felt him when they arrived. The knots in her stomach appeared and she didn’t know how to handle it. The uneasiness on his face told her it was the same for him. He stood there watching him stare at the food. Not knowing what to do. With the plate in her hand, she began to fix his food.

“This is just for starters.” She handed it him, as he oddly gripped it. She saddened at the thought of how these simple things were taken from him.

“But what are you going to eat?” His eyes caught hers.

“There is enough to feed the whole street.” Lydia smiled. “Eat as much you’d like.”

“Do you want something to drink?” Malia guided him to the table.

“Drink?”

“Apple juice, grape juice, milk?” He didn’t know how to answer.

“Apple it is.” Malia poured him some, sitting beside him.

He looked at the silverware on the table as they all sat down. Holding their hands out, he understood to take theirs.

“God, thank you for blessing our family. Our pack. Keep us safe. Empower us. Bless this food.” Deaton prayed.

“Amen.” They stated. Theo didn’t know if there was a God. But there had to someone up there watching out for him to give him this peaceful moment. His stomach churned as the table laughed.

“You are as hungry as us.” Mason grabbed a napkin from the center of the table.

 He only nodded, gripping his fork in a clumsy manner. He didn’t know how hungry he was until he tasted the fluffy eggs. The pack smiled, glad he was doing so. He sipped his juice as he felt Malia’s eyes on him……

Ring, ring

Theo jumped as Malia touched his arm. He had to remind himself, they didn’t want to hurt him.  He hoped not, her touch was so warm.

“Just a phone.” Malia explained.

“Phone.” He nodded.

“So Theo. We are going to take you to the mall. You need clothes.” He couldn’t agree more. He was still observing their habits. Their stares.

Like he saw how Scott looked at Kira. It was different than he looked at the other girls. And he watched as their lips touched. He didn’t know what it was, but it made them both happy. Even the two boys, Mason and Corey were doing it. He learned their names from listening.

The chimera was definitely curious. And Malia was of him. Her eyes on him made him blush as she shrugged. She didn’t mean to be so obvious. But she found herself wondering was this what the other pack experienced with her when she was trying to adjust?

Scott pulled Kira to the side, kissing her again as Liam, Mason and Corey cleaned up the kitchen. His hands slipped into her hair as Liam squirted them with the sink hose. “Can’t you two do that someplace else?” They laughed.

Theo wondered what his laugh sounded like. If he was every going to experience that? He separated himself from them, sitting outside. Enjoying being with the wind and trees.

Stiles watched the couple. He wanted to know what it would be like to kiss Lydia. The panic attack didn’t count. He wanted to know what it would be like to kiss her and know she was doing it because she wanted to. He ran his hands against his pants as he joined Deaton and the others on the couch.

Lydia and Melissa began to examine the drug test results. Of course, it was something that their minds couldn’t even understand. Many of the medicines seemed to be hybrids of Pain reliefs. Anxiety. Antidepressants…..

Stiles rubbed his temples, trying to remember. “How long did it take for the mercury to take it's effects?” Liam, Corey, and Mason joined them.

“About a month…” Liam and Corey answered. “It just happens. You feel completely healthy and then this pressure through your veins. And you can't stop it.” The chameleon added.

“Shouldn’t we be talking about this with him here?” Malia asked. “I know it’s morbid. And we don’t want to break his spirit but doesn’t he have the right to know this?”

“He does.” Deaton said. “But his lab tests showed no signs of mercury.”

“So does that mean the Doctors didn’t use it?” Mason asked. His mind was still trying to process all the pain and suffering he’d caused to this town. “I know that sounds like a stupid question, but humor me. If they didn’t use mercury, what else could they have used? These tests results are crazy.”

“Last night, he remembered about them trying to make the perfect killer and the Beast.” Deaton offered.

“What if he’s the second option.” Mason asked. “I mean with Sebastian and…..” Corey rubbed his back while Lydia held his hand.

“it could be.” Stiles began. “What if we don’t have any other option but to use the claws?”

“I just don’t want that to happen.” Scott said. “He wants to trust us.”

“Yes. But there are things he needs to know about himself. Take him to the mall first. Observe how he reacts in crowds, see if he can control his abilities, if there are any noticeable triggers.”

“So basically he’s endured the doctors’ experiments, and now he is becoming one of ours.” Malia folded her arms. “I just don’t. He’s been under a microscope for who knows how long and now it seems like…I can’t explain it. But I don’t like this feeling.”

“’Lia but we are doing this to help him.” Kira said. “Not to harm him or have him hurt others.”

“I know. But he is already on the defensive. We don’t want to do anything to hinder him.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Liam wanted to give Scott and the others a break. He had proven that he was his loyal Beta once again. But it wasn’t enough. He could never forgive himself for what he did to Scott. He would never let his anger get the best of him again. And he hated how Scott easily forgave everyone. He felt Hayden’s kiss on his cheek. He turned to her, giving her a kiss on the lips.

Malia rolled her eyes at the two. They were so nauseatingly perfect. And the more she thought about her relationship with Stiles, she knew it wasn’t that. She was comfortable with him. She did love him. But not like that. During the Dread Doctors, it began to fade. Even before Lydia got hurt, it began to fade. She blushed with Theo’s eyes on her. It was like he could read her uncertainty.

He could. He just stood there in the parking lot. Looking at the various cars coming and going. The smells of rubber hit his nose. The sound of engines starting made his head hurt. But he found himself wanting to walk inside. He had to get used to all of them.

Liam. The beta who was super protective of Scott. And the others in his pack. It reminded him of how he was with his sister………

Layden. The beta who he couldn’t keep his lips off of. Apparently, she didn’t mind. She cared for him. Like Scott did Kira. And Stiles did Lydia.

Mason. The gateway of Sebastian and the Beast. The guy who carried so much weight in his heart, he tried to make everyone else happy.

Corey. The chameleon who held onto Mason. The two kept exchanging soft smiles. Everyone in this group had someone to care for. He didn’t. And he wouldn’t.

And Malia. The werecoyote who had so many sides to her. She was harsh. Rigid. Yet. Soft. At times, her eyes warm towards him. And then they changed…which he hated. Like now, she folded her arms, sighing.

Malia took a deep breath. Of course, she would come when Scott and the others weren’t. It was obvious, their alpha was trying to train Liam to take over when they left. But Liam was still a kid. Unconfident in his abilities.

As they walked inside, Theo saw the different faces. Talking to eachother. On their phones. And it was unnerving. He began to back away, when Malia grabbed his hand. “Wouldn’t want you running away.” He huffed as Layden touched his other arm.

“Holister. Here we come.” She chirped with Liam at her side. He played with her long dark hair, giving her a sweet kiss. It felt good to not have to worry about anyone dying anymore. “Did you get Deaton’s card?”

“I got it.” Mason said. “It’s clear that I am the responsible, mature one in this bunch.” He laughed as Liam rolled his eyes. It was good to feel like himself again. To not feel trapped in a body that did not belong to him. To not cause destruction he couldn’t control. They noticed the sadness in his eyes as Corey held his hand, giving his cheek a peck.

“You’re safe now.” His sweet voice was everything he needed to hear.

Theo wasn’t so sure about this. Not one bit. When he walked inside, the annoying music blared. The  people at the racks. The different colored shirts. Millions of pants. His hand shook in hers and she signaled for the others to walk inside.

“I remember the first time I walked in here. I was shook. It was like this was some game that everyone had the rules to but me. Not just this mall. School. Everything. But it’s alright. You’ll get used to this. Even our personalities.” She didn’t realize she was still holding his hand.

He took in her words, staring at their hands.

“What?” His grey eyes latched onto hers. She was different than the others in the pack. And he wanted to know why.

“It’s like everything you say. I believe you. And I can’t help it.” He stared at her hand in his. Now her eyes were soft again. He soon began to understand why these light touches were so important to the pack. It made them feel less alone.

“because I think we’re so alike.” It wasn’t the time to tell him the full truth. She didn’t need lab results to know what he was. She felt it. He only nodded.

“My sister, was like you. She did her best to look out for me. She made me feel safe like this. Even when she was weak.” He squeezed her hand, looking off in a distance. ”She promised it would be her and me. And I broke promise.” Their eyes looked at the little children walking with their mothers.

“No. The Doctors took her away from you. I. I had a sister too. Younger. And she was like yours. Sweet. Protective. As small as she was. I knew she was on my side if no one else was. When she was happy. Her eyes sparkled. I would give anything to see that again.” She felt the tear fall. He gently wiped it away.

“But we can’t.” Theo didn’t know what made him do that. “I see her in my head so clearly. It’s the only thing the Doctors didn’t take away from me.” She understood.

“It’s why we have got to live for them. It’s what I had to learn.”

“Malia. I don’t even know how to live for myself.” His hopeless eyes matched hers.

“Then you let us show you.” Malia pulled him inside.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Lydia had asked Stiles to take her to his home. Right now, she couldn’t be around her mother. Even if she forgave her for putting her in Eichen, she couldn’t forget. How could she sign the papers so quickly, given all that Valack did her to grandmother? What that place did to the supernatural creatures there. Her mother just turned a blind eye to it.

She gave Stiles a soft smile as he opened her car door. “I will run you a bath.” He let them both in. Her wounds were healing fine. She took off the bandage, throwing it away in his trashcan. She stared at his caseboard, letting out a sigh of relief as she began to erase it.

He came from the bathroom, standing at her side. Grazing his thumb gently over her wounds. “If I didn’t hide Blake trying to strangle me, why should I hide this? These.” She pulled the rubberband from her purse. Stiles being protective, took it from her hand, pulling her hair in a nice ponytail. He had observed her doing this millions of times when they stayed up putting pieces together.

“You don’t. You should know by now Lydia, that your scars are beautiful. Your tears are beautiful.” Her eyes smiled in his.

“I used the bubble bath and bath salts you like.” He bit his lip. Lydia loved him because even when he wasn’t listening, he did. She had told him the times her and Allison visited Bath and Body Works. He bought them for her when she made the habit of sleeping over before Malia.” I will just leave you to it.”

“Wait.”Lydia folded her lips. Grabbing his arm. Where did he get this bicep from? It always seemed in dire need, they were more open to show their true feelings. Now everything was calm, and they had reverted back to their old ways. She didn’t want that. She wanted to get through this awkwardness.

“I.” They said in synchronicity.

“I just want to hear you say it. It’s something that we both know. We both feel.” He held her hands. Amber met green. His eyes were begging her to trust him. Telling her she wouldn’t leave him like the others. “Lyds.”

“I’m not used to giving myself into something so sincere and genuine. Lust. It’s easier. It’s predictable. Aiden. Even Jackson. This isn’t.” He rubbed her arms.

“I know it’s not. But. You’ve done everything but say it. Literally. Even when we weren’t sure. It was true. I love you Lydia Martin.” His voice was steady. Soft. So sure. She wanted to bask in that. In him.

“I love you……...” When she said it. He had this look of confusion on his face. He gently cupped her face. A look of joy and awe traveled between them both. Tears were in her eyes. To hear her words for him, he was processing it.

“Say it again.” He asked, making sure he wasn’t dreaming this.

“I love you.” The words were scary themselves. Just allowing herself to trust him with this. But when she felt his lips on hers again, she knew she made the right choice.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Malia frowned. Theo still looked like a soldier in battle. Expecting something to happen. His eyes wondered at the young customers. His fists bald with anticipation. She bit her lip as Layden nudged her. Her worried eyes made the situation worse as the three boys continued to look through the racks.

“He still is refusing to come over here.” Layden saddened. “This is going to be harder than we thought.” She couldn’t give up on him, being a victim of the dread doctors herself. Being killed and then brought back by them. The two saw him standing in the corner. It was like he was trying to disappear. Malia begged him with her hand and he shook his head. No way was he going towards them.

“O my god.” Malia approached him, pulling him with them. At least he didn’t refuse. “How are we going to pick your clothes if you don’t tell us what colors you like.” He hesitantly touched the soft fabric.

“I trust your judgement.” Malia smirked. Already he sounded like an eighteen year old boy.

“Please humor us.” Layden pleaded as he shrugged, staring at the yellows and blues. He took them from her hand.

“These colors are too bright.”

“So greys, blacks, whites, reds.” Malia finished as he nodded. Mason, Corey and Liam handed them the jeans they found.

“What am I supposed to do with these?” He asked innocently.

“You got to try them on in there.” Layden pointed. “Liam go help him.”

“I can put on pants by myself.” He didn’t mean to snap at him. But he felt helpless. Malia sensed it.

“We are just trying to help.” The beta assured.

“I know that. I do. And I thank you all. But i…this…it’s….”

“Lets just take one thing at a time…..” He nodded as Liam guided him to the fitting room.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Scott kissed Kira’s forehead as she laid in bed. Her house was quiet and his kitsune could get the sleep she needed. He wished he could take her restless nights away from her. Just like he wished the skinwalkers didn’t plague her. She talked in her sleep. And every time he would bring it up, she would change the subject. But now with the doctors gone, he could give her all of him.

“Mrs. Yukimura…” He sat beside her in the kitchen.

“I know Scott. What the Doctors did to Kira, amplifying her abilities. We just don’t know. We are still in that ticking time bomb phase with her. Trying our best to keep our sweet daughter……….”

“Great to know that my boyfriend and mom are talking about this without me.” Kira frowned as the two sighed.

“Guys. You two. Even Dad. I am learning to control this. No it’s not easy, but I can do this. Because I have to. I don’t want to lose you guys.”

“We know that. But your nightmares.” Scott began.

“We all have nightmares. You still have nightmares about Allison.” She didn’t mean to hit a nerve.

Scott saddened more. Yes he had dreams about Allison. Also, Boyd, Erica and Aiden. He hoped she didn’t take as he was dreaming of being with Allison and not her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. Honestly. I just. You guys have got to let me breathe. Please. That’s all I beg.”

“Kira. We all love you very well. And it’s not about letting you breath. It’s about ensuring your safety. Which we will always do.” Kira folded her arms as he mother kissed her cheek, leaving them alone.

The two sat there in silence. What she said was out of line. But maybe it needed to be said. Scott needed to know how hard it was to come after Allison.

“When Allison died, she took a part of you with her….” Scott hated that he made her unsure of herself. He wasn’t. He was where he wanted to be.

“She did, but you helped you find it again. Kira you need to know that I love you. And even when she was alive, I chose you. And you have to believe be in that. In me.”

“I do. I do.”

“Then why did you say that?”

“Because I was just trying to compare both of us having nightmares about our pasts. It came out the wrong way. I guess I’ve been around Malia too long.” The two laughed.

“Yes, but I can tell you were holding that in too. And you don’t have to hold in what you feel. And I hate that I made you think you had to. You have got to stop trying to please others….”

“You sound like Lydia.”

“Because Lydia is telling the truth. You do. Kira. Without you, I wouldn’t have gotten through all of this. And you need to know that. It wasn’t because of Stiles, Lydia, Liam., or Malia Yes, I love them like a brothers and sisters, but your presence is the most important to me. It is. It always will be. And I can’t lose that. And you can’t keep comparing yourself to Allison.”

“Ok.” He kissed her, holding her into.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Layden noticed how Malia was very protective of Theo. How other girls would stare at him and she would give them death glares. It wasn’t like the chimera knew why they were looking at him like. If anything, he was caught up looking at Malia when she wasn’t looking to notice.

“Are you guys looking for anything…….” Malia looked at the handsome clerk. For some reason, Theo didn’t like the way the random guy was looking at her. It was different than how the pack looked at her.

“Just looking.” Theo walked beside her with his dark eyes on the clerk. “Did those pants work out?” Malia saw his threatening eyes. Lightly touching his shoulder, she made sure her back was to the clerk as her eyes turned blue. He instantly calmed down. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok. Your boyfriend is a lucky guy.” The clerk backed off. “Umm. We have a sale buy one, get one half off.”

“We will definitely take advantage of that.” Liam pulled Theo away. “Dude, don’t do that.” Liam didn’t mean to talk to him like a child.

“I just didn’t like how he was looking at her. Why was he looking at her like that?” They walked back to the dressing room.” Liam put his hand over his face. He was definitely not one to talk about this. Corey decided to.

“Because he thought Malia was cute.” The chameleon bit his lip.

“Cute?” The word was foreign.

“Pretty. She is very…” Corey searched for the right words.

“What my boyfriend is trying to say is that Malia is very pleasing to look at.” Mason finished. “And she is very beautiful.”

“But all the girls in the pack are.” He stated matter of factly. “This is so confusing. Why didn’t I like him around her like that?” The two looked at each other. He could tell they knew by their eyes. “Tell me. What is a boyfriend?” Their eyes bucked. “The clerk said that…..”

“It’s what me and Layden are. Mason and Corey…..”

“Stiles and Lydia. Scott and Kira.” Theo put it together. The way they touched each other. How they were so close. The chemosignals between them. “O…..” The three boys hoped they didn’t make matters worse.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

When Theo was trapped, he had to deal with less emotions. He knew suffering, pain, emptiness, regret, sadness. But not these new ones that were too hard to process. Especially the ones he felt when he was around Malia. He wanted to ask her, but something stopped him. As he walked out the store, his eyes watched the people walking to the various stores. Their bright smiles. He didn’t know what one felt like on his face.

His eyes kept staring at the little kids holding hands with their mother behind them.

As hard as he tried, he couldn’t remember his mother’s or father’s face. He had to have had one. He clenched his fists trying his hardest. Nothing.

The brother was holding his little sister’s hand as she was trying to guide them to where she wanted to go. He wondered if him and his sister did things like this before they met the doctors. He soon smelt the old metal through his nostrils. He was no longer in the mall………

_“No….” Theo stared the chimera in his eye, spitting blood from his mouth. His voice was steady. Deadly for a child so young who was hit this hard. And the chimera smirked. Amused by his threatening demeanor. It wouldn’t take long for him to break._

Malia saw Theo standing outside. Biting her lip, she turned to the boys.

“What did you say to him?” The two exchanged a look between them. “Never mind. You two are just going to lie.” She handed the bags to them as she joined him.

_Picking him up, Theo tried to kick him. Tried to see if his sister was in eye shot. She wasn’t._

He was trapped in his thoughts again. It was painful to watch him endure his memories. “Theo..” He said nothing, only growled. Taking his hand, he relaxed at her presence. “I’m here.”

_“She’s not here.” The chimera placed him on the medical table, restraining his hands with the cuffs._

_“Where is she?”_

_“You’re not in the position to ask questions.” The chimera stood aside as the doctors came inside. He trembled at their presence. Their metal masks and cold eyes. His eyes on the large needles in their hands._

_“Where is she? Where’s Terra?” The three ignored him, standing over him. Speaking without words. Shoving the needles in his skin, blacking out from the pain…………….._

“Is he ok?” Layden bit her lip as Liam kissed her forehead. Grateful she didn’t experience anything this traumatic. Some things were worse than death.

“Not even close.” Malia used her connection to him. His strong grip hurt her, but she didn’t have the heart to drop his hand. All they could do was wait. “Theo…….” He dropped her hand, backing away from them. Their alarmed faces told him he lost it again.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He tried to run away as Malia grabbed his hand. Not letting it go.

“You have nothing to be sorry about.” Mason said. “This is hard for all of us.”

“Did you remember something?” Liam asked. The chimera nodded.

“Yeah. My sister’s name.”

TWTWTWTWTWTW

The pack stood there in the animal clinic. All listening to his repressed memory. Scott couldn’t imagine going through that at such a young age. Neither could Stiles, Lydia or Kira.

But it was different with Malia. It was like she could literally feel his pain and distress. Out of instinct, he reached for her hand. And somehow she felt his emotional pain lessen.

“I’ve been trying all day to remember more.” Theo shook his head, slowly letting her hand go. Even with the doctors gone, he still felt like an experiment. They were doing everything to make him feel comfortable, but he still felt like a spectacle. Because he was.

He was somehow alive despite the several experiments he endured.

“Don’t stress yourself.” Deaton said. “The fact that you remember your sister’s name is a feat within itself.” He touched his shoulder.

This pack was known for speaking amongst themselves with their eyes. It was hard to decipher. And it frustrated him. “Can you guys just please tell me what you are thinking. I can’t take this anymore.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I know you don’t trust me. I don’t trust myself. But I can’t deal with your eyes watching me like this.” Lydia folded her lips.

“We want to help you too Theo. But we are just as lost as you. We don’t mean to make you feel like this. It’s just that we don’t want to inflict more harm on you.” Theo heard their fast heart rates.

“What is it then? You guys know something that you aren’t telling me. I can smell it. Hear it.”

Deaton held his eyes. “I crossed your blood with several samples of the supernatural creatures I’ve come across.” He grew silent at the man’s steady tone. His heart dropped, waiting for him to speak. Their unreadable eyes scared him more.

“And.” He looked to Malia, but she kept her eyes steady.

“You’re part werewolf. Part werecoyote.” He waited for him to process this. “A hydrid.”

The pack watched him digest these words. Staring at his claws, his gold eyes appeared. He panicked at the blood on them. Taking a deep breath, he collected himself.

“theo, what do you see?” Scott asked. Theo closed his eyes as his claws disappeared, ignoring the question.

“I don’t need a blood test to know what I am. I’m a freak. A freak who couldn’t save himself and his sister.”

“Theo….” Scott tried to approach him carefully. He only distanced himself more. Shaking his head, clenching his fists so deep in his skin, it cut. They all smelled the blood as he ran.

 “Where is he going?” Kira asked. The door made a loud slam.

“The woods.” Malia stated matter of factly.  Scott pulled out his phone. “What are you doing?”

“Calling Liam and the others. They can watch over him for now.”

“So we got a name.” Lydia bit her lip. “But the questions remain? If he killed his sister, how many others has he killed? And how is he going to react when he remembers them all? Did the doctors find him?”

“Or did he go to them?” Stiles finished.

“The doctors came to me.” Kira said. “And they haven’t left.” Lydia and Malia held her hand. “But at least I know. And Theo needs to know too. It’s how he can get his life back.”

“Braeden said she was looking through missing reports. So far nothing. He’s like a ghost.”

“Braeden can speak for herself.” The mercenary’s voice echoed loudly in the halls along with her combat boots. “I take it the werecoyote slash wolf is still adjusting.” They nodded.

“Why did you stay hidden for so long?” Kira asked.

“I didn’t want to overwhelm Theo. Pretty sure seeing anyone walk in here with shot gun is alarming when you aren’t used to it.”

“I just don’t get how the Dred Doctors were this thorough.” Malia stated.

“You’re talking about doctors who weren’t even human themselves. Anything was possible.” Kira bit her lip.

“You’re right.” Stiles said. “The thing is if they did take Theo and his sister from a family……..They could have possibly killed their parents.”

“Or had their chimeras do it for them.” Malia thought aloud.

“Tell us you found something.” The mercenary hated to disappoint them.

“Scott. I’m sorry but you might not have any other choice but to use your claws.” Braden placed the files on the medical table. “No matches. No pictures. These are pictures of some of the missing kids with similar matches to him but nothing. No birth certificates or anything.” She looked around the table, noticing how things changed within the pack.

Stiles stood by Lydia now. And oddly, Malia stood on the other side of Lydia. It wasn’t like her to care about teenage drama, so she overlooked it.

Lydia grabbed the file, skimming the several pages. None of these kids were ever found. And most likely wouldn’t be. Malia placed her hand over her wrist. Even if the werecoyote could smell Stiles on her and vice versa, it saddened them all. Stiles rubbed her back.

This was the hard part about being a policeman. He could handle this? You couldn’t protect everyone. He could never get used to losing people.

“I just don’t want to hurt him more.” Scott said. “He’s already starting to remember bits and pieces. To overwhelm his mind like that. I couldn’t forgive myself.”

“We wouldn’t either.” Deaton rubbed his shoulder.

“This is still all our faults.” Scott exploded. “All because of Blake. We disrupted the balance of this town. And we’ve been trying so hard to get it back. But I don’t think we can.”

“We can Scott.” Malia touched his shoulder. “We can because that’s what we do.”

“We protect those who can’t protect themselves. Like Theo.” Lydia held Malia’s hand. It was obvious the werecoyote was worried about him. It took an act of congress to keep her there while the others searched for him. She noticed this was more than just a supernatural connection for her.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWT

“Malia was right.” Layden picked up his scent. She was still learning to control her abilities. Liam and Scott were good teachers. “He is here. And not far.” The two saw the wolf run through the woods.

“Do you think we should follow him now?” Corey asked. “I don’t have to be a werewolf to tell he’s confused, and enraged.” They looked at eachother.

“You’re right. But he’s got to learn to control it. Like me.” Liam advised. He stood infront of Mason, eyeing Hayden. She stood in front of Corey.

“What are you two doing?” Mason asked.

“We are going to follow him. You guys are going to get on our backs.” Liam advised. The two boys looked at eachother, knowing they didn’t have a choice.

“Alright.” Mason hopped on his brother’s back, trying to not think about how silly he and his boyfriend looked. “Just try not to go so…….” The two werewolves took off before he could finish his sentence.

Theo could never forget the pain of the needles in his skin. Terra’s bloody body flashed through his mind. His claw marks in her skin. Her black eyes. Transforming back, he stared at his claws. Taking one, he pierced his upper arm dragging it to his wrist. Watching the wound instantly heal.

_“Terra.Terra.” The chimera pulled him away from her. Her hand reached out for his as he tried to get away from the strong grip around his arm._

_“Get used to not to not seeing her. She’s weak.” The chimera through him in the empty cell. Theo grimaced from the pain of the wepts on his body. He stiffened at the chimera’s black eyes and claws. He backed against the wall, knowing he couldn’t escape. The chimera’s claws slashed his chest._

_He wished he was immune to it. He should be by now. He watched his blood stain the floor. The chimera gave him a grimacing smile. “Finally, you are starting to heal.”_

He found his heart beating against his chest. More and more these memories came flooding to him. Taking a deep breath, he felt presences around them. Familiar. Turning around, he quickly grabbed his clothes putting them on. A look of confusion on his face, he didn’t see anyone. But he smelt them. Heard their heartbeats. He released his claws as he registered their scents.

“So let me guess, Scott sent you guys to babysit me.  What do you think I was going to do, run through town, hurt anyone in my way?” Theo thought about his own words. He was glad they did. First Deaton with his nightmares. Then, Malia earlier.

“We’re just worried about you.” They appeared, letting go of Corey’s hands. “We might not be the toughest in the pack…” Liam said.

“That’s for sure.” He spat as they ignored his snark.

“But you aren’t the only person who’ve they’ve experimented on. They played God with our bodies and with our lives.” Hayden said. “And Scott saved us. And he wants to save you too. He can if you let him.”

Theo saddened at her faith in the alpha. No one could save him.

“We literally died.” Corey began. “And people claim that there is this white light. But not for us. It was dark. And empty.” Mason held his hand. “I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. It’s like the doctors made sure we could never escape them.”

“We can’t.” Theo sat down as they sat beside him.

“Yes we can.” Hayden grabbed his hand, hoping she didn’t upset Liam.  “It takes time. I know you don’t believe this. Or us. But you do believe Malia and trust her.”

“She thinks we’re the same. And we aren’t. She better than me. She still has a heart.”

“As the beast. Even if it wasn’t really me. It was a part of me. Everything that I inflicted on innocent people. I don’t think my heart well ever heal from that. They say time heals all wounds. Im still waiting for it to heal mine.”

“me too.” Theo held himself. He wasn’t as alone as he thought.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“You ok?” Stiles asked the flustered Malia. This connection she had with Theo was even getting on her nerves. It wasn’t logical to be this worried about him. And standing right by her was her ex. And the love of his life that she could never be. She should be jealous. Furious. Vengeful. But she wasn’t…….

“You should know the answer to that by now.” 

“We have to be.” Stiles finished. It was obvious there was still tension between them. But they were doing their best to fight through it. Their eyes were on Scott.

“Liam is not answering his phone.”

“Newsflash.” Malia snarked. Yes she was being hard on the beta, but he had to toughen up more.

“He always answers his phone. There has to be some reason.” Kira offered. Scott called again as they heard the door open. Malia didn’t smell Theo’s scent, trying to hide her panic.

“Where’s Theo?” The alpha asked the four. Each exchanging a look between them.

“He…needed to be by himself.” Liam spoke up. “He’s fine though.”

“No he’s not.” Malia cut him off. “He’s scared. And alone. And emotionally lost. Just like me during my transition. He wanted to be alone not needed to be. Liam how the hell are you expected to take over if you can’t…..”

“Lia…..” The older pack chastised her. Even Deaton. She took a deep breath, knowing they were right.

“I’m sorry. You didn’t mean to cause him harm. But trust me, he doesn’t need to be alone. It’s scary to be alone with those type of thoughts and memories.” Liam hid his hurt as Scott touched his shoulder. “I’m headed towards the woods.”

“She didn’t mean it.” Kira said.

“She’s right though.” Liam frowned.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Liam laid in his bed. Malia’s words stung hard. It was hard being the Beta to Scott McCall. The  extraordinary alpha. The one who made all the best choices. Even the best worst plans. If that made sense. He was the alpha whose powers couldn’t be taken. How the hell could he be an alpha if he couldn’t even make decisions for the simplest things? There was no comparison.

_Knock, Knock_

“This better be good dad.”

He opened the door to his gorgeous girlfriend and best friend. They stood there with a soft smile, and a pizza box waiting to be let in. “You’re dad let us in.” He moved out their way. Mason opened the box.

“Your fave, Meat Lover’s with Jalapenos. Extra cheese.” The aroma filled the room. But he turned his back to it. “Guess you’re not hungry.” Mason bit his lip, closing it.

“Corey you don’t have to keep doing that. I can smell your scent.” The chameleon appeared.

“I know that. I just. This is new for me too. Being accepted.” They all sat on his bed with the pizza. “To watch Tracy turn into someone unrecognizable. It still hurts. Wondering did she ever find her peace. Even after all she did to me. Us.” Layden held his hand. “Even Josh.”

“Hopefully they all have.” Mason comforted him as the silence echoed in the room.

Liam hated this feeling. It was proof that he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t strong enough to handle his insecurities.

“We…..” Layden said.

“Guys you aren’t going to say anything that hasn’t been going through my mind already.” He got off the bed.

“So then that means you know to stop comparing yourself to Scott.” Layden knew this thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. “Scott is a great Alpha. But he is being an Alpha his way.”

“And you got to realize that you have to find your own way.” Mason said.

“But that’s easier to say when you aren’t in his position.” Corey spoke Liam’s thoughts. “They are big shoes to fill. Not saying that you can’t. I mean you’re great. You’re…” He shut himself up. He didn’t want to step on any toes.

“What if I am just meant to be a follower? There is nothing wrong with that. Why me?” He must have sounded selfish to them. And he was.

“Because he sees something in you. The same thing that we see. That’s why we’re here. Have you even talked to him about your doubts?” Layden was waiting for him to speak.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

“And?” Mason asked.

“Scott being Scott listened. And tells me that I will get over it. To stop doubting myself. And he’s right, but it also means I don’t have a choice.”

“Here’s the question? Do you want to be an alpha for yourself or because it’s what Scott wants for you…..” Leave it to Mason to be the philosophical.

“I don’t know anymore. When I got the bite. dealt with my IED. I thought that would be all my struggles. I thought Scott would always be there. Here. But I forgot how things change. People move on. And like Derek moved on. He has got to move on too.”

“We’re your pack regardless.” Layden kissed his hand. “But we just want you to want this. Nothing more. Nothing less. But Malia was out of line for what she said to you.”

“Yeah she was. But I needed to hear it. Despite her being her, I know she cares for me. Us. And wants what best for us. And she did feel guilty. That counts for something. I shouldn’t have left him alone……”

“You did what you thought was best.” Mason said. “No calls from the others means Theo is alright.” He did his best to relieve his friend.

TWTWTWTWTW

After Malia left, the others figured this was her battle. Her responsibility. Scott left with Kira. She needed to know that he was still her boyfriend. Tonight they could be normal. And so could Stiles and Lydia.

Stiles knew Malia was right. Brutally honest was what she was known for. And did Liam deserve that wake up call. Yes he did. Her eyes. The conviction in her voice. The passion in her voice.

 “I never saw her act like that either.” Lydia read his mind, grabbing his hand. “It reminds me of…..” The two sat in his jeep. It somehow became their private world.

“Us…..” Stiles finished, playing with her hand. “They’re connected. And like us they need each other. She needs someone who understands her coyote.”

“How I could feel your pain. How I knew where you were in your head that night we were searching for you. The nogitsune.” He looked at her. “That kind of fear is gripping. And Aiden couldn’t make it better. And when I was there with your father. I…When you weren’t there. I just. It was unimaginable.”

“The nogitsune.” He could barely say it. “I. I wasn’t thinking about what could happen to me when I died. I was just thinking about keeping you guys safe. And that was unfair. Because I wasn’t thinking about how death would have affected you. I’m a hypocrite.” The two thought of that night she came to his room. “As much as meant those words. I just wanted you to be free of me.....” Lydia kissed his hand.

“I don’t ever want to be free of you. Even when I saw you as the annoying guy who had the crush on me. When I saw who you were as a person, I wanted that around me. It was why I found ways to be around you. I just couldn’t wrap my head around it. I didn’t think it was like this. When you were taking your MRI, I heard it. I couldn’t get the noise to stop.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Scared. To afraid to confront my feelings for you. Not now though.” She licked her lips, begging to kiss him. Yes, Lydia Martin was afraid of being too forward. She didn’t want to push too hard. “Please don’t leave me.”

“Never.” He silenced her cries with his lips. These simple kisses gave them strength. “That night at Eichen. At the clinic. I thought you left me. You did leave me. You were gone. Your body was cold. To see you on the medical table like that. And you found your way back.”

“Because of you. I heard your voice. It pulled me back. And at the time I didn’t know how to handle that. What you and the pack did for me. Just you being there. I was forced to not overlook it anymore.”

“I just want it to be us Lyds.”

“Me too.” She yawned, laughing. “Here you are being romantic and I’m being….”

“We’re both tired. Are you going home or with me?”

“My mom has called and texted and I’ve ignored every message. I don’t know when I will be ready.”

“Fair enough. As long as you don’t mind sleeping in an overlarge shirt.”

“Not one bit.”

TWTWTWTWTW

Malia didn’t have to track Theo’s scent to know he was here. She rested her hand on the tree as her instincts guided her to him. She watched Theo turn towards her. It was like he was waiting for her. Her blue eyes glowed in the darkness, as the coyote approached her slowly. She sat on her knees, begging for him with her hands. His fur was a beautiful cobalt black. She ran her hands along it, rubbing his head playfully.

“Don’t make the mistake of staying in this form. You can’t hide.” Theo said nothing, just stayed at her side. Whining softly. “I’ve tried and it doesn’t work.”

Theo licked her hand. She was right. This form helped him hide. Helped him focus on one thing, his primal instincts. Terra was at the back of his mind. His gold eyes shined in the dark along with her blue eyes. Distancing himself from her, he transformed back.

She turned around as he put his clothes on. It was wrong to notice his body right now.

“You’re right. I don’t want to remember how long it took for my body to heal itself from the experiments. Terra.” He paused. “Her face it’s there. Liam, Hayden, Mason and Corey………..”

“I hope they didn’t make things worse.” Malia bit her lip. She shouldn’t have bit Liam’s head off like that.

“No. They get it like you guys.” He smelled this thick guilt on her. “I thought they wouldn’t. They’re so innocent. But it’s good to know I’m not the only chimera still around.” She nodded. “I wasn’t always in the tank. It was a cell. Cold. Wet. Dark. They separated me from her. I could hear her screams and I couldn’t do anything about it.” She wiped his tear as he caught her hand.

Her touch was doing weird things to him. This warmth exploded through him as his eyes closed. It was something he wished he had when he was trapped.

Malia stood up, offering her hand. Without thought, he took it.

Mason, Liam, and Corey were right. Malia was pretty. Her shoulder length hair. Her slim body. Even how she spoke to him.

“We don’t have that much further to walk.” He nodded. Deaton was right. This connection or whatever they had was driving him insane. It was making him notice everything about her. Her even breaths. Her mellow heartbeat were now memorized.

Malia liked the feel of his hand in hers. So did he. And she realized, she was wrong to do that. After everything he had been through. He couldn’t even begin to comprehend this.

Theo could smell the unfamiliar blood in the air. His eyes fell on the doll. He looked to Malia as her heart skipped a beat. This doll was connected to her somehow. “I’m still waiting on it not to hurt every time I come here.” Malia sat on the ground, picking it up in her hand. The way she held it to her chest. She was mourning. This wasn’t hers.

“Was It was your sister’s.” He sat down beside her. Her silence answered his question. It wasn’t just her sister’s blood he smelled on it. It was hers and another too.

“You killed her.” Malia nodded. He took his time saying it. Knowing how hard it was for them both to accept this fact. “Like me.”

“Like you. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t want to kill her or my mom.” She let the tears fall. “I miss them. This emptiness inside me. It’s raw  and dark. It’s a struggle to not give into it. But this is my punishment for what I did.”

“This pain I have. It’s constant. Does it ever stop?” His breathing staggered.

“I don’t think it stops. I think you learn to deal with it. And then you adapt to it.” She placed the doll in it’s rightful place.

“I envy you.” She was not expecting to hear those words.

“Why is that?”

“Because you have moments with them. Good moments. I don’t have that. And I don’t think I ever did.  All I hear are her screams. Deafening.” His claws appeared. “pulling me down. Right now.” His eyes were distant and she didn’t like the desperation to escape in them. “And its like the only thing that’s keeping me from losing my mind is you. And I don’t understand why. Deaton’s explanation doesn’t make sense to me because you’re the werecoyote. I’m not anything. I’m not real. I’m artificial. I’m not like you. Whole.”

“Theo. None of us are whole.” She ran her fingers along his claws. “And you’re real to me. The pain that you feel is real. So is the remorse. And the regret. You’re not a freak. Come on.” She stood up offering her hand to him.

He took it, feeling lightheaded. Her mouth was moving but he couldn’t hear her words. He placed his hand on his head.

“Theo.” Malia gripped his shoulders.

“My head. Just hurts.” Malia braced him. “Everything is just coming so fast.” She nodded hoping that was the only reason.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

Scott ran his fingers along her body through the sheets, kissing her shoulder. Her neck. Her forehead. He took in everything. Her here with him. Mentally. Physically. Them being able to bask in eachother’s presence. The feel of her in his arms. Her sweet smell. Her dark eyes that were hidden to him. “I love you.” He whispered.

This was the girl who helped him believe in himself again. Who had given him his heart back.

“I love you too.” Her sleepy voice surprised him as she slowly opened her eyes. Her love was looking down at her as she held the sheet against her, sitting up slowly. He pulled her closer, resting her on his chest. She reached for his hand as he welcomed it with a goofy laugh.

“What’s so funny?” She found herself smiling, kissing his chest.

“Just surprised you’re voice isn’t gone.” Her blush brightened. The pleasure of him inside of her. Their passion for eachother. It was starting to feel like it was before. No secrets or worries. At least she thought. Silence entered the room as she bit her lip at his worried eyes.

“What?” She was preparing herself to hear something terrible. Like, they could never get what they had back. Or that they were just stagnant.

Scott was known to be able to express himself easily. To not care about how others felt. But he would always care when it came to the kitsune. This was his promise to her. Every time he was with her was his promise. He held her hand, finally speaking.

“Please tell me that we’re ok. That this doesn’t add more doubt.” His voice was light. And like her he was expecting his happiness to be taken away.

“Scott. I can’t see myself with anyone but you.”

“Me neither. You give so much credit to Allison that you can’t even see what you are. When Allison and I broke up, I didn’t think I would find someone so good. Someone so sweet. Who could love with all her heart and be a badass when doing it.” She blushed. “I just want you.”

“I want you too. You were the first guy who remembered my name.” The two laughed. “My first everything. I love you.”

“I love you.” He kissed her, rubbing her back. “I remember how scared I was to show you the real me.” She caught his eyes. “I thought you would run, but you didn’t. I don’t think I could ever forget the look in your eyes.” She listened carefully. “You weren’t scared. You were. You thought I was beautiful.”

“That’s because you are. That’s never going to change. It like when I think of a future, see us. I don’t know too many who I could trust with my secrets. I took my mom forever to tell my dad what she was.”

“I love your parents.”

“Me too. They have that strong, unbreakable love that I want us to have.”

“We already have it.” He kissed her, laying her down gently.

TWTWTWTW

Stiles stiffened at her words as his fearful eyes fell on her. She gripped his hand, giving him her determined eyes. Telling him it was safe to do this. That it would always be safe. She wanted to share his pain with him. That night was never going to be erased from his memory. He needed to talk to her about Donovan. His mouth opened, but no words came.

“Stiles. It’s ok.” She rubbed her thumb against his cheek. When she stole glances of him changing into his clothes, she saw the scar. And she couldn’t let it go. He kissed her palm, holding hers in his.

“Lydia.” Stiles watched her touch his shirt. He panicked as she attempted to lift it. He rested his hands on hers, pulling it away gently. Her eyes saddened, but that didn’t stop the stubborn genius.

“Let me see it.” Lydia begged.

“Why?”

“Because it’s still eating at you.” He nodded, letting her take off his shirt. He heard her gasp at the healed lamprey wound.

All she could think about was how bad this must have hurt. And then Donovan and how he let his rage and revenge get the best of him. She lightly traced the indention as he took in her touch. “Relax.” She saw the tension in his shoulders disappear. He looked back to her, giving her a sad smile. She returned it with her own.

“That’s what you were trying to tell me when we were searching for the nematon.” He nodded, feeling his tears fall for every one of his sins. For this woman being able to overlook them and love him unconditionally. She loved him more than he hated himself.

His tears matched hers as she hugged him from behind. He took in her soft touch. Her small hands on his stomach as she pressed her cheek in his back. He could feel her own tears sliding down his back. He didn’t care. He just needed her here.

“I just…Scott. You….I can’t even express everything that I feel right now.”

“You don’t have too. You just have to let me be strong for you. Let me take care of you.” She gave his back a simple kiss. “I don’t know why I couldn’t put it together. I saw this change in you. I saw you flinch in pain. I should have kept asking. And as many times as we had gone to the library, I don’t know why my powers were choosing to not work……”

“Lydia. This wasn’t your responsibility. Even now. This is all mine. And I’m glad they didn’t work. I don’t want you to ever feel that. I see his body. His dead eyes. And I… You felt Allison leave. Then Aiden. I don’t want to add to that pain.”

“But how can I help you? Truly help you.”

“You don’t get it Lyds.”

“No Stiles. You don’t get it. I choose to share this with you. You saved me from Peter. Even when I thought it was Jackson, something inside told me it was really you. I’m not afraid of that now. And I’m ready to embrace everything that comes with us being toge…….” Lydia wasn’t expecting his lips on hers like this. The feel of her back in his bed. His hands cupping her face as their tongues found each other.

He broke away from her. Hands pressed gently on her face. Taking in her eyes. Trying to convey everything he felt for her in his touch. Her tears fell on his thumbs. Everything that happened between them led them to this.

She was lost in him. His touch. His eyes. He was too.

TWTWTWTW

Theo felt her worried eyes on him. He could smell her distress. He didn’t want that. Slowly, he grabbed her hand, looking in her eyes. “I’m fine.” Malia nodded. She was surprised by his touch. And angry at herself for her quickened heartbeat because of it. She liked touching him. And she couldn’t. And she must have scared him because he quickly let go of her hand. “I’m sorry. I just…….”

“You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s me.” The two walked back in the clinic. He didn’t understand what she did wrong. If anything, she was doing everything right. She was making him feel again. It was scary and……”I have a habit of being overly aggressive and emotionless.”

“Not when it comes to the people you care about.” He smelt her nervousness along with an unfamiliar scent. “I’m sorry. I did it again. I don’t know what to do or what to say or how to act…….” He went into “his room.” “I just can’t get this right.”

Malia bit her lip. How was he able to know her like this? How was she able to tell him about her family? She shook her head as she came into his room. He sat on his bed, looking at her. Why was she still here? His eyes followed her as she sat beside him.

Somehow he was able to tear his eyes away from hers.

“Theo?” Her hazel eyes were beautiful to him. So beautiful, he kept his eyes on his hands. His memories kept flashing through his mind. He could smell the dirt and soot on his body. Feel the odd liquids flow through his veins. His claws appeared as Malia held his hand at his unsteady heartbeat.

He took a deep breath, holding it tightly. Afraid to let it go because if he did, he would drown.

“Theo. Listen to me.” She tried to keep her voice low and steady. “You can’t give into those feelings. Because if you do, you won’t come back. I don’t won’t that to happen. You have to stay here. With me. With the pack. You have to get your life back. You have to live for Terra.”

“Terra.” Theo held onto her words.

Malia let out a breath when she heard his heart slow down. She waited to see those grey eyes to look in hers.

“You’re right…..” He whispered, letting go of her hand. Instantly regretting it. “I should be more like you. I have to be more like you to survive.” She nodded.

“You don’t hide. You’re not weak like me.”

“You aren’t weak. I hid for nine years as a coyote. No one is blaming you for that. You’re stronger than me. It’s crazy how you can’t see that. I do.” She blushed at her words. His eyes found hers again. “You think that Im better than what I really am. There is more to my story than just killing my sister and mom. And I….. you don’t need to know that just yet. You have enough to deal with.” He nodded, laying down.

“I see the doctors and Terra in my dreams. Even when I was captured and sedated I could see them. I’m still letting them win.”

“They aren’t winning.” Malia laid beside him, turning her head to catch his eyes again. “You are here. Alive. With a pack.”

“Do you think they can learn to trust me like you do?” She nodded at the silence between them. He took a deep breath reaching for her hand. It was something he couldn’t live without now.

“What are you thinking about?”

“That maybe I should ask Scott to use his claws. That the sooner I get all my memories back, the sooner I will be able to process this. And learn how to live like you.”

“I think you should do what you want to do. And your decision should be based on what you think is best.”

“Besides my sister. I don’t remember people taking me like this. Being protective. And I like it, but I’m scared that when I regain my memories, when I know who I truly am. You guys won’t want me.”

“We will. They accept me. Love me. So I know they will do the same for you.”

“Will you?” She stiffened at the question. So did he. He said something wrong. Why was this so hard?

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Kira came in the kitchen, seeing her love pulling out items from the fridge. He gave her his goofey grin, kissing her. Sitting hew on the counter as he grabbed two bowls from the cabinet. Kira loved when he took care of her like this. She just loved everything about him. She watched him place the ice cream in the bowls. Along with the chocolate syrup, whipped cream and cherries.

Playfully she took the whip cream, placing some on his nose. They laughed as they fed each other. Stealing kisses on eachother’s cheeks and necks.

“I know things aren’t always goin g to be perfect. Especially if we stay here in Beacon Hills. But can we promise eachother never give up on this.”

“I thought we already did.” Scott smiled.

Ding

Dong

“Who could that be?” Scott looked at his phone. It was only 8, but it felt later than that. “Wait here.” HE ran to the door, hoping to dismiss anyone getting in the way of his time with Kira. He looked through the peephole as he mouthed who it was to the kitsune. Biting her lip, she got off the counter. Guess their time had to be postponed.

“Ms. Martin.” He opened the door, letting her in. She looked at the couple. Instantly feeling guilty.

These were the teens who she had accused of making her daughter’s life hell. But it wasn’t them. It was her for not doing her best to understand her daughter. She followed the two to the couch.

“Would you like a drink?” Kira offered.

“No thank you sweetie. I just. I miss Lydia. And she’s not talking to me. And after everything that I accused Stiles of doing that night at the hospital. It wouldn’t be right to ask him.”

“He can carry a grudge, but deep down. He knows you love your daughter….”

“But does Lydia? Right now she can’t even look at me. I should have known not to send her to Eichen. And I’m a terrible mother for it. But Scott, now I see. You’ve been such a good brother to her. She will listen when it comes to you. Can you tell her that when she’s ready to talk I will be waiting.” Scott nodded.

He should be mad at this woman. Even Stiles was a little bitter about it. He couldn’t calm his brother down when he told them they were going to put a whole in her head. But he wasn’t, because she was just as lost as all of them. Just trying to make things right the best way she knew how.

“We will.” Scott said, noticing Kira’s hard eyes.

“How could you not have known though?” Kira asked. She didn’t know what made her speak up. Maybe she should have let it go, but she loved Lydia. Natlie bit her lip. “I’m sorry. I know I’m making you feel worse, but why were you choosing to overlook the signs.”

“Because I was scared too. I was trying so hard for her not to end up like Lorraine and I trusted the wrong people again. I believed in what I wanted because I didn’t want to accept this supernatural town. And I’m paying for it. I will always pay for it.”

The two couldn’t agree more. This wasn’t something that could be fixed in a month. Even a year. At least the mother knew Lydia was surrounded by her other family. The alpha and kitsune looked at her with sad eyes. They could not offer her anything else.

“Can you just please tell her that I love her.”

“I will.

TWTWTW

_Theo sat at her bedside, holding her hand. Watching her cough up blood. His eyes watered as the doctor hooked her up to an IV. He held his hands together, praying. Hoping that she would get better. He ignored the loud yells of the young kids running through the hall. “Please, don’t die.” This was all he had left. He felt a hand on his back. Turning around he looked at teen with dark eyes._

_“The people here cant save her. But I know who can.” Theo just stared at him. Not knowing if this was some joke.  The teen smirked. “You’re sister is dying.” The two looked at her frail body laying in the bed._

_“You don’t think I know that.” Theo exploded. “You don’t think I watch the life leave out of her every second. Whatever you have to say, say it. Then leave.” The teen showed him his sharp fangs and teeth._

_Lifting his claws, Theo flinched expecting pain to come. But it never did. He watched the teen cut his arm open with his claws. “What the hell?” Theo watched the wound heal. “What the hell are you?”_

_“Wouldn’t you want to know. The people who did this to me can save your sister. And make her stronger. Even make you stronger…..” There was silence in the room._

_He looked at Terra, then to the boy. He was running out of time._

_“What do we do?”_

Malia opened her eyes to the back of Theo’s head. She stiffened when she felt her arm around his stomach. How could she have fallen asleep here?. She saddened when she heard Terra’s name escape from his lips. He began to shake. Bringing him closer to her, she whispered in his ear. “I’m here.” He tightened his hold on her hand, eventually relaxing. Opening his grey eyes.

He turned around, glad she didn’t leave him alone. “I thought I was saving her. That the chimera who helped me bring her to the doctors was my friend. He wasn’t. He was the one who kept beating me…..”

“That what you were dreaming about.” He nodded. “I remember the doctors telling me she would get better. But she didn’t……..” She wiped the tears from his eyes. “It’s all my fault.”

“No it’s not. You thought you were saving her. You were just a kid. You didn’t know better.”

“I should have known better. Malia. Even before the doctors. I don’t think I had the normal family. I remember being around different kids and….”

“Like at an orphanage?” He nodded. “The chimera who took me there. He was there too. I think he had been watching me. Us.” He got out the bed as Malia pulled him back in.

“You’re not leaving. You aren’t handling this alone.”

“Can I hug you?” Taken aback, she nodded. He slowly moved his arms around her. Not wanting to let her go. She felt good in his arms. And it was strong enough to overpower the guilt he felt. Strong enough to make him feel emotionally safe. The two laid down on the bed.

“I wonder what my real name is though.”

“We don’t know. We had a mercenary who was trying to find out more. That was probably the other scent you couldn’t determine.” He nodded. “Braeden couldn’t find anything.”

“But to be honest. I don’t know that when I find out, I would want to be called it anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because whatever it is, it holds a lot of pain.” He answered wiping her tear. “I wish I could stop the hurt on the inside.” She only nodded as his eyes caught hers.

“Sleep now.” He turned around as she pulled his back to her. He didn’t mind one bit.


End file.
